


To Infinity & Beyond!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, Multi, Mystery, Space Pirates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Okay, on the list of shit he hasn't done Space Travel is on the list, and he can say he is SO NOT THRILLED To Be Going, but fuck it! This is fucking personal. In if there's an intergalactic war, then... Tim's in charge and he was never here!





	1. New Warriors

Not to be rude, but he had no idea what he was doing as he sat in New Warriors sketching, yet another image of his unwitting husband. Sometimes he wondered if his life would be simpler or easier if he had managed to remain on Earth and never selected to be a Green Lantern. Though now he was the only White Lantern, but the Green Lanterns had graciously allowed him to stay in their ranks with Guy as his partner; for which Kyle was eternally grateful. He didn’t know if anyone beside Mogo knew he was married. Everyone knew he was gay, but he had kept his marriages under wraps because even his fucking husband didn’t know how many fucking times they’d been married!

Sighing he closed his sketchbook when Simon called his name, which had him looking over at Hal, John, Simon, Jess, and Alan.

“What’s up?” he smiled.

“Jess and I are going back to Earth, R&R time, you want to come?” Simon said.

“I haven’t been to earth since…” he frowned.

“Since we had to buy another fucking fridge, and you should pick us up another one Kyle,” Guy said with a reluctance, they both eyed their temperamental fridge then.

“Yeah, we should pick up another fridge,” Kyle agreed with his business partner. Since opening New Warriors on Oa, he and Guy had jerry-rigged a lot of stuff to mesh with their alien clientele’s tastes. But the minority of humans in the Corps; himself, John, Hal, Alan, Guy, Simon and Jess, all had made New Warriors a second home. Though Guy bitched about them and proposed they should charge Hal rent for staying over so much, Kyle had waved this off.

“You should say hi to my sister and nieces for me,” John said.

“I am not going to Freeland!” Simon stated.

“Lynn and the girls would love to see you,” John insisted.

“Being a Lebanese Muslim in a black community already with the highest gang activity outside of Gotham or Newark, no,” Simon stated.

“I… I think I’m just going to go say hi to my sister, John, but I’ll say hi to Lynn for you,” Jess said.

“I’ll get the fridge, go hang with the Titans,” Kyle decided. It’d been an age since he had hung out with Dick, Roy, Wally, and Garth; though that was just after he’d gotten his ring and just before he had come to Oa to train. They’d been fast friends but it’d now been… damn, he couldn’t remember how long, since he’d hung around humans who weren’t in the Corps.

“Oh, don’t forget the Council wants us to keep an eye on the Tamaranean conflict,” John said.

“Right, Earth has that Tamaranean princess, what’s her face, famous model now!” Hal said.

“Dude, you’re literally our liaison with Earth, how do you not know this?” Kyle asked.

“Because she’s with pointy ear’s birds and I don’t fuck with Bats,” Hal stated firmly.

“You can just admit you have a crush on the man an get it over with,” Kyle teased his elder.

“Watch it kid!” Hal barked the warning. “Besides, Carol and I are actually working things out now that she doesn’t have the Love Ring manipulating her head. Even seeing a couple’s therapist.”

“That’s progress,” Alan said. The old timer was retired from the Corps duties, but hadn’t ever felt the desire to return to Earth after a terrible train wreck had killed most of his hometown. Also, Alan’s daughter Jade was a resident on Oa now, so he had stayed here.

“What else should I grab from Lowes while I’m on Earth?” Kyle asked Guy.

“Make it two fridges, and see if you can’t get us a new DVD play or something, because ours is kaput,” Guy said.

“Yeah, I’ll pick it up,” Kyle agreed, he started also mentally writing up a list of shit he and Guy would need for the living quarters upstairs. He wanted a washer and a drier, which meant he’d have to buy a bit in clothing, but that was manageable; he still had his inheritance from when his mom passed. It wasn’t going to be a lot but he figured it’d be enough to get some nice things from Earth. There was also the matter of an industrial dishwasher, which he was going to have to insist on because the bar needed sterile dishes with all their clientele. Other than that, he was sure he could wing it from here to find other things that would make New Warriors a bit more earthy. He could also pick up Guy some Star Trek stuff, decorate the bar or something.

“Jade might want to go,” Alan said. Kyle frowned, knowing that the old man knew about Jade’s crush on him, but Kyle wouldn’t encourage it.

“This is a home trip, maybe next time,” Simon said. Kyle shot Simon a grateful look, but Simon didn’t look at him. It was still a point of conflict for him and Simon about his being gay, but Kyle couldn’t help it.

“Oh, pick up some good beer, not that microbrew shit Hal brought last time,” Guy said.

“Hey, it sold!” Hal protested.

“It was shit and you know it, and I ain’t selling it here again! What the fuck is wrong with you fighter pilots?” Guy demanded in disgust. Kyle shook his head in amusement at Guy’s attitude about it.

“Nothing’s wrong with us, you ex-cops are just wusses!” Hal snapped.

“Kyle, buy some Jeramiah Weed too,” Guy demanded.

“That shit’s nasty Guy!” John grimaced.

“Yeah, it tastes like fuck, right up Hal’s alley!” Guy said smugly.

“Tastes like gasoline!” Hal smiled dangerously.

“When do you want to leave Simon before Viper and Guy get into it?” Kyle asked.

“In an hour,” Simon said.

“You two please don’t burn my bar down,” Kyle said as he started going up to the living quarters to grab his contact lenses and some clothes.

“It’s My Bar!” Guy bellowed throwing a towel at him, Kyle snorted.

* * *

 

“Look, I’m not saying that it wasn’t great, I’m just saying it could’ve been more like the book,” Jason argued with Terry sitting on his shoulders. Stephanie walked with him holding Lian, Cass had Helena, and Raven was holding tightly onto Mar'i.

“Oh really, and what oh wise one, makes you think Mary Poppins was based of a book!?” Stephanie demanded.

“The fact I read the books,” Jason retorted.

“That’s pathetic reasoning!” Stephanie announced.

“You hated Percy Jackson because it was nothing like the books!” Jason sputtered.

“Disney butchered Percy Jackson!” Cass and Stephanie deadpanned.

“Well Disney fucked up Mary Poppins!” Jason snapped. “Rae, back me up!”

“I’m staying out of this!” Raven announced.

“Some friend you are,” he muttered.

“I am staying out of it because Disney has successfully and repeatedly butchered every single story they have take to the screen from the original source material to make it appealing to children. Do you honestly think that Disney, who has been given credit for creating fairy tales, deserves to be looked upon graciously. They are story thieves and manipulators, the only bonus of their thievery is that they twist the stories around so much that it is nothing like the source material. It is not possible to sit there and say Mary Poppins could’ve been better when it had deviated from the book, because Disney holds no respect for their source material to begin with. The only time this comes up though is when they butcher something so painfully, like Percy Jackson, that an entire generation notices. So yes, Mary Poppins could’ve been better, but if you do not compare it to the book, it was very well done on that standing alone,” Raven stated.

Jason and his sisters stared at her as if she had grown a third head.

“Okay, fair, point,” Jason conceded.

“That was true,” Stephanie sighed.

“Thank you, oh, look! Bat Burger is open!” Raven grinned.

“I would kill for some Jokers Fries!” Jason conceded.

“No killing!” Cass snapped.

“I’m being good! I’m in Gotham, playing by the rules!” Jason retorted.

“Good baby brother,” Cass grinned.

“You can’t prove that I’m younger than you,” Jason retorted.

“Sister knows,” Cass countered.

“I’m never going to win this argument am I?” Jason sighed.

“Actually you are, because I know for a fact, from Dr. Leslie Cass and I are about the same age!” Stephanie stated.

“No.” Cass shook her head.

“Yes.”

“Wait! That means I’m older than both of you!” Raven announced. Jason snickered at the trio of girls looking at each other in bafflement as he caught the door for them.

“Girls are weird,” Terry stated on his head.

“No shit duckling.”

“I’m Duck Dodgers!” Terry retorted sharply.

“I thought you were Batman,” Jason mused.

“No,” Terry huffed.

“I Batman!” Lian shouted over Stephanie’s shoulder.

“Does your dad know you’re Batman?” Jason asked his toddler.

“No,” Lian said.

“Oh I’m going to love having that talk with Roy,” Jason sniggered at the thought.

“I hope Dick and Kori are having fun on their honeymoon,” Stephanie said as they got in line for the food.

“I don’t know how much fun Madeira is in October,” Jason said.

“Well, it’s a shame their honeymoon got postponed so much to begin with,” Stephanie said.

“I’m just amazed nothing blew up,” Jason omitted.

“Dick broke cameras,” Cass chimed up.

“Paparazzi are parasites,” Raven sneered.

“You’re just mad that us kissing was caught on film,” Jason mused.

“Not just that, they literally stormed the campus when I was just hanging out with Cass and Stephanie studying to get pictures, and I had that reporter stalking me, wanting to know if I was dating you,” Raven shook her head. “Also, Alice wanted to know if we were dating.”

“Well, the answer is the same as always, and it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal to begin with,” Jason shrugged.

“Mary started her new school, the Grimwood’s Finishing School,” Raven said.

“That’s good, I didn’t know magic kids even had schools to go to,” Jason said.

“That is kind of cool,” Stephanie conceded.

“Know?” Cass demanded.

“I learned everything I know in a different dimension so no, I had no idea that there were schools for magic kids here either, and it is cool.” Raven said.

“Welcome to Batburger, what can I get you?” an employee dressed in a cowl droned. Jason rattled off their order as Raven and Cass left to find seats.

Somehow, over the course of the summer, Jason had found himself dragged into his sisters’ lives; and yeah, Stephanie had dubbed herself his soul sister, which was both annoying and hilarious. Cass had made it a package deal, which was annoying and he just endured it, there was no escaping the Bats unless he was out of Gotham, or out of New Jersey for that matter. He surrendered to the fact that Bats were just a fact of life in his life now, even if he didn’t want to endure them all the time.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was being forced to hang out with B, that would be semi nightmarish in his mind.

Picking up their order he walked back to the table where Cass and Raven were talking about their yoga class that was happening tomorrow and he wondered how it was that would go. Raven just seemed to embrace his sister’s antics.

* * *

 

His warship lay outside of the rings of the planet, and he stared at the moon before him. The dagger was heavy in his hand, but so was the weight of what he was about to do, if the transmissions were correct then the next heir to the throne was on that planet.

He would have to eliminate the threats to his coming reign, because it was his throne.

His eyes flicked up as he walked to the single pilot craft that would separate from his warship.

“Sire, what is the plan?” his attendant asked.

“I will go to earth alone, and handle the issue,” he stated.

“And the defenders of this planet?”

“Will never know I was here,” he decided.


	2. Tranquility of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay, I can't write complete sap so I'll alternate between this and Written in the Stars.

The selection of Madeira, Portugal for their honeymoon was a methodical one. B and he had spent so much time whispering false leads into the media’s ear, with the aid of Lois Lane, Iris West, and one Daphne Blake, that the paparazzi wouldn’t even think to come here. Also, it was a small island, with one small airport, and it was not the posh get away normal rich folks from America would think to go to. He knew all that, especially as Julia had been the one to suggest it; she had stated that her best holiday was taken there, and she even had a connection who would discreetly check them in without alerting the media. Dick was eternally grateful to Julia for that, especially as he leaned in the doorway looking at his wife who was smiling as she stood in on the balcony over looking the ocean and cliffs, the water was calm for October, but it was pleasant enough as he smiled at her.

“I cannot believe such a beautiful place exists!” she giggled, turning to him, the image inducer had her skin chocolate tone, and her flaming hair a dark brown shade done in a thousand braids with gold clips in it. Her human green eyes were bewitching, but he couldn’t help but wish they were just them. Though the hotel was mostly empty right now.

“It is breathtaking,” he admitted.

The Belmond Reid’s Palace was easily one of the prettiest places that he had been to, but he didn’t want to get sentimental or comparing. The classic feel of Europe’s old history seeped into the heart of the delicate presidential suite, and he found it mesmerizing. Also, it was nice to be away from the gloom and dreary weather of Gotham, New Jersey.

“And it’s all ours!” he grinned as he rushed her, grabbing her waist as he pulled her over his shoulder.

“DICK!” she shrieked.

He laughed as they fell onto the bed and his mouth collided with hers.

Their honeymoon was long overdue, but a lot had happened in the four months since saying ‘I Do’ and now they were here. And he was going to make Mrs. Kori Grayson know how much he loved her.

Mar'i was safe in Gotham with the family, the world wasn’t going to end today, and he just wanted a chance to feel like he was newlywed with a beautiful wife. He was going to make sure his wife knew how flawlessly gorgeous she was and how much he loved her.

“I love you,” he murmured as they parted for air.

Her green eyes brightened, the image inducer flickered for a moment and her eyes were solid green like they should be, as the tips of her hair started to heat up.

“I love you too,” she whispered as her fingers dove into his hair. He smiled as he pulled her thighs apart, hiking them up as he leaned up to kiss her. Damn did he love this woman.

* * *

 

Raven walked out of the shower at Wayne Manor, feeling warm and refreshed which was why when she walked out of the bathroom to her room to find Jason sitting on her bed, throwing a baseball up in the air as Ace lay on the bed too, his tail thumped when he saw her.

“You do know that it is behavior like this which has people questioning if we are or aren’t dating, right?” Raven asked folding her arms.

“I know, but it can’t be helped,” he said.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m hiding, from the gremlin,” Jason stated.

“Uh-huh,” she frowned as she walked over to grab her own clothing before walking back into the bathroom.

“Yup, he is up to something,” Jason stated.

“He’s always up to something, he’s a Bat, it’s kind of your guys’ thing,” Raven pointed out as she pulled on her pajamas. Her moms had requested that she and Victor be out for the weekend as her moms and Selina were having ‘girl time’. It had all been rather impromptu for this need for them to be together but they had literally shoved bags at her and Vic and said get out for three days, and Selina had been feeling rather distraught which had Rae running to Wayne Manor and Victor took to the Titan’s Tower. Jason and Lian were here this weekend too, which was a nice change for her. She hadn’t hung out with Jason for a bit.

Roy was in Star City working with Oliver on a human smuggling case, and Jason had reluctantly agreed to come to Gotham to babysit the horde while Bruce went to the Watch Tower. It was all rather impromptu, but Raven wasn’t prying, and Jason was here, so that was a bonus in her mind. Something had clearly shocked or upset Bruce and Selina for this impulsive running they both had done.

“Well, that is true,” Jason sighed, she walked out then, his shirt was hanging off her shoulder and she was braiding her hair loosely.

“Try not to dwell on it,” Raven offered.

“I’m really not, I am dwelling on the fact that somehow I’m responsible enough to be entrusted with the entire colony and Gotham instead of B calling Dickhead,” Jason stated.

“Well, Dick and Kori are finally on their honeymoon,” Raven pointed out. Jason’s eyes flicked to her legs before he looked back up at her.

“I know that.”

“Mmm,” she hummed.

“I just thought he’d call… Clark or Babs, or anyone else to be honest,” Jason stated.

“He trusts you,” Raven stated as she walked over to the bed and sat on it near where Jason’s head was, he looked at her with calm blue eyes.

“Well, thanks for hanging out here this weekend.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Harley threw my bag at me as Ivy shoved us out the door,” Raven chuckled. “Any idea what has your mom so upset to have my moms banishing me from the house?” she mused.

“No idea, honestly I can’t figure it out. I don’t get the impression B fucked up, but something is seriously bothering both of them,” Jason stated.

“Bad news?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“How’s Artemis?” Raven asked.

“She has a date this weekend, which is why I brought Lian,” Jason said.

“You can just admit you love her like a daughter and would do anything for her, and spend time with her,” Raven mused.

“Eh?” he shrugged. “I like the kid, okay.”

“Who’s her date with?”

“Oh, Kate actually.”

“Really?” Raven asked laying down.

“Yeah, apparently she and Kate hit it off at Kori’s wedding,” Jason said as he pulled himself up a bit. His head rested on her stomach and she gingerly ran her fingers through his  hair, the curls wrapping themselves around her fingers, and she sighed. “How about you?”

“Koryak asked me out,” she said softly. She didn’t know how to feel about that. Koryak was… interesting. The Inuit was a very proud young man, and she could see a lot of his father in him. But Koryak was stubbornly vying for his own place and own identity in life.

“And?” Jason prompted.

“And I don’t know, I didn’t reply to him, because a Tsunami came rushing in for Gotham,” Raven sighed. Koryak had been actively striving for her attention too, which she had found flattering. He was handsome, kind, thoughtful, brash, arrogant, and persistent. But she just didn’t know, they had met at Dick and Kori’s wedding and it just felt far too soon to date.

“I think you should say yes,” Jason stated.

“Why’s that?” she chuckled.

“It’ll annoy the hell out of my family,” he smiled deviously.

“Mmm, if anything I think your brothers would seek to sabotage my relationship,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, but you’re the Queen of Hell, you can totally take them on,” Jason mused darkly. “Also, you might have fun.”

“Are you just telling me to say yes to annoy your family or because it’ll be fun to date?” Raven challenged.

“Both,” he shrugged.

“This is a riot to hear, especially from you, who won’t date,” Raven said.

“I, at least, have a sex life.”

“True, how is Rose?”

“She’s doing fine,” he said softly. “Her father’s missing, it’s like he vanished off the face of the earth. Last trace she found was him boarding a plane in Vietnam, from Tan Son Nhat International Airport, on a private jet, but that flight has since vanished, no record of it, no wreckage to be found either.”

“Slade will turn up, he always does,” Raven murmured, her eyes were growing heavier now, as her body relaxed and the furnace that was Jason warmed her. This was comfortable, safe, she smiled a bit as she felt sleep pulling her under. This was way too familiar she thought, this situation and this presence, but she couldn’t find it in her to pull up her guard against Jason. Sighing she felt herself sinking into sleep.

* * *

 

Jason waited until he was sure Raven was sleep before he moved off her, her hand fell limply on her stomach. He was careful to move her into the covers, Ace was quick to curl up by her head and his muzzle rested on her shoulder.

“Traitor,” he chuckled rubbing his dog’s head before slipping out of the room.

A lot had happened in the last year since the entire debacle with Set escaping and everything that had spiraled out of control. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall lived with him, Roy, and Lian, they had also adopted Bizarro to live with them. Which had made their living quarters far more lively as Biz seemed to adore Lian, and vice-versa. Artemis… that had been a more difficult adjustment, but they were getting somewhere. Jason had also uncovered several interesting pieces of evidence, which concerned him since they linked to nothing but somehow fit together for the master crime boss to be Solitary. It was an interesting but unknown development as there weren’t any clues eluding to who this Solitary character was; get the pun? He chuckled to himself then he frowned.

Also in the last year alone, he had been dragged into the centerfold of the Bats, especially when they had caught the flu and he had had to come to cover Gotham for them. B had lectured him rigorously when they were working together about no guns, Jason had snidely offered to use swords and knives instead which had led to an all out shouting match between them and Jason had stormed off. Selina had come to find him and he hadn’t been able to escape the Bats since. Then there’d been Dick and Kori’s wedding, the Knights vs. Mets kisscam debacle, which had Raven avowing a hideous revenge on Damian, Artemis and Wally’s wedding, Rae’s road trip with Roy, which they had both been vocal about, and now he was here. He wondered how the hell he had ended up being shanghaied to babysit the colony of Bats, while B and Selina were having their… whatever the hell it was, and Dick and Kori were on their honeymoon.

Barbara had even offered to watch the kids before he had been asked, so whatever the hell was going on was obviously a massive freak out. To what he didn’t know.

“When are we going on patrol?” Damian asked.

“We’re chilling tonight!” Duke shouted, trying to wrangle Mar'i in his grasp.

“You guys are patrolling, I’m on kid detail,” Jason said, nimbly stopping Lian with his foot before she ran out of the room.

“They’re freshly bathed!” Stephanie announced.

“I see that,” Jason said dryly. Stephanie, Cass, Duke and Damian were soaked and struggling with the toddlers who seemed very determined to run out of his room naked. Why the fuck were they all in his room anyways? Not that it was his actual room; he hadn’t found the guts to go there yet, but it was the room he had laid claim too two years ago when he had been stuck here. “Where’s Tim?”

“He has a date with Tammy,” Duke said.

Jason said nothing as he caught Terry by the Purple People Eater towel, and the near three year old was in a royal fit of giggles. “And where are you going?”

“To save the day!” Terry grinned.

“We don’t have pint sized heroes, duckling,” Jason warned.

“Duck Dodgers,” Terry corrected.

“Right, go get dressed duck,” Jason stated turning the kid to the bathroom.

“I’m Batman!” Lian shouted reemerging from the bathroom in a purple cape and a black t-shirt that was clearly someone else’s with the Batman logo on it, in the yellow circle.

“I am so looking forward to that talk with your dad,” Jason dryly decided.

“Jay,” Helena tugged on his pants leg and he looked down at her. “Up,” she held her hands up. He sighed as he complied.

“If you’re on kid duty alone, you sure you don’t want reinforcements?”

“I’m good,” Jason replied to Duke’s concern.

“’Sides, we did the hard part,” Stephanie chuckled darting by him, as Damian stalked out of the room.

“We bathed them!” Cass stated, she kissed his cheek as she darted after the other two.

“I know you’re the baby whisperer and all, but seriously, man, if you need any help,” Duke started.

“Go on patrol glow stick,” Jason said in amusement as he caught a floating Mar'i. Duke grinned as he jogged off and Jason rolled his eyes, which had the toddlers giggling.

“Kay, bedtime,” he stated. “What are we reading tonight?” he mused.

Terry grabbed from the pile of kids books that were somehow accumulating in his room and he watched as the toddlers clambered onto the bed clumsily.

“Fox in Socks?” he mused.

“Yes! Tongue Twister!” Terry smiled.

“I am aware of this, however I have never had my tongue twisted over a mere tongue twister,” Jason decided.

“Cat got your tongue?” Helena challenged, her curls were everywhere, and her blue eyes were turning green with challenge.

“Never,” he mocked.

“Liar!” Mar'i gasped, her green eyes were huge as she smiled at the declaration.

“You can’t prove it,” he said tapping her nose as he jumped onto the bed, the kids squealing as he got sitated, somehow he had four mini heaters plastered on him as he opened the book. By the end he could feel the drool from Mar'i on his head, as Terry hugged his arm, Lian used his thigh as her pillow and Helena had her head resting on his chest. Jason let the book rest openly on his lap as he wondered how the fuck in almost three years his life had gotten so turned around to be at this point. It was odd, and he wondered if this was a normal part of life. He was grateful to have Raven in his life, but he still didn’t know how to feel about her pushing him into his family’s lives. Though it was kind of… homey, to be here and to be wanted sometimes.

* * *

 

Tim sat on the roof of a warehouse watching the docks as he waited for the shipment to arrive. He knew it was coming, he had four sources to confirm it. TH3 GH0ST had been a link, he knew that, from the information they had sent his way, he was almost shocked to have received it, because he still couldn’t figure out who TH3 GH0ST was, all they had ever said was that they were a friend. Tim was inclined to believe them for many reasons, however there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind not to trust someone he didn’t know.

But he was adopting the more practical policy of trust but verify where TH3 GH0ST was concerned.

“This is boring,” Duke muttered beside him.

“You’re welcomed to run after the girls,” he said as he zoomed in more on the docks. There was a lot of movement but no shipment that he could see right now. He kind of wished he had his team here right now, they were good in a pinch, and they got how he thought and there wasn’t a need for him to explain himself every step of the way like there was with his family. However, B’s strict no outsiders policy was dictating in Gotham.

Tim kind of got it, why B was so anti-outsiders here, and it was because things had a tendency to go from bad to worse to hell in a blink of an eye and as the Green Lantern Corps had proved, they couldn’t keep up with the fluid changes in Gotham and that led to mass casualties. While the Bats weren’t able to stop all casualties in their fights, there was a minimalistic way about it, because the cops and GCFD was always right on hand, the Bats just handled the shit no one could figure out what the hell to do with. Also, very few cops in Gotham were fully able to handle the madness which the Bats encountered; like Killer Croc or Clayface, that shit just was abnormal. And GCPD had the highest count of ex-special forces and ex-military in their ranks, cop corruption was actually at an all time low. Which had probably been because Jason killed or exposed all the dirty cops when he had first torn through Gotham as Red Hood. And since then, no one crossed the Red Hood, and whatever dirty cops were on the payroll of other mobs, gangs and villains, they were to live in fear of Jay; Tim kind of played on that since now most the cops were in Jason’s pocket and it was no secret that the Red Hood was a Bat. Or at least one of their associates.

“I said I’d be your partner tonight,” Duke said.

“And I’m boring,” Tim smiled a bit.

“No, this is boring,” Duke clarified.

“Here,” Tim pulled out an energy bar; he kept a lot of food for Bart on his person. “It’ll keep you alert.”

“So why is it everyone is in pairs but Black Bat and Red Hood?” Duke asked.

“B doesn’t like us off on our own when he’s gone, and Spoiler can handle Robin best.” Tim answered.

“He calls her fatgirl,” Duke pointed out.

“Robin doesn’t hold respect for anyone, but aside from Nightwing he works best with Spoiler,” Tim explained. Stephanie didn’t put up with Damian's shit, and her no nonsense, impulsive personality was fast to tear through Damian's prickly exterior. Where if it were he and Damian one of them would already be trying to kill the other. “Also, Black Bat and Red Hood are far more trained than even B, they can handle themselves alone, and B doesn’t like them heading out alone, but they actually work best alone. Unless Hood is with the Outlaws.”

“Uh-huh, so what are we waiting for?” Duke asked.

“I will know it when I see it…” Tim said and his eyes narrowed finally there was a large shipping container being moved. “Boom,” he said. Putting away his binoculars he stood as he ran his arms caught his handles as he spread his wings, he leapt, Duke followed, and he watched his little brother turn invisible. Landing on the warehouse roof he tapped his domino mask for thermals.

“Signal, get as close to that container as you can, when I give the signal, secure it,” Tim said.

“What is it?”

“It’s hot, that’s what it is,” Tim said reading the thermals, he waited until they had it on a truck to leave before he pulled his bow staff and dropped down on the cabin of the truck cabin.

“Evening gentlemen, mind if I take this off your hands?” he asked.

“Robin,” one of then sneered. “No Bat.”

“I have something much more illuminating than a Bat,” Tim said. His domino mask dropped the sunglare before Duke’s entire body lit up illuminating the entire space as people shouted in pain and Duke dove into the truck, Tim leapt off as he twisted around, slamming his staff into the dazed group as Duke started up the truck to pull out of the warehouse. Tim caught an arm with his leg, hooking himself up as he twisted hearing a satisfying crunch as the goon screamed in agony. Pulling his cloak around hem he heard the impact of bullets as he walked forward, kicking the knee of the man out from under him, spinning around to smash his elbow into the goon’s back before kicking the next one in the balls the smashing his elbow into his jaw again. There was another click of a gun, but Tim was faster as he threw a batarang at his arm and then he watched the goon collapse. Spinning the bow-staff he swung, knocking the guy off his knees and to the ground in a gasping mass.

He summoned his cycle as he sent Gordon the coordinates for the warehouse and zipped out of there after Duke.

* * *

 

Kyle trailed behind Jessica and Simon, consumed with his own thoughts, though travelling at this speed would have them passing Saturn soon enough. It was not often that Kyle was just free to think and he didn’t particularly like the route his thoughts had gone.

He tried not to dwell on his unwitting marriage, or the fact he was the only White Lantern but he couldn’t escape these thoughts today as he flew. He didn’t know what it was about this status he had as a White Lantern, but it had bothered the Guardians greatly. He knew they were watching what he was doing and how he was doing, he knew that, and he knew he was still only welcomed so they could keep an eye on him. Something he found a bit annoying. He didn’t think it was like he had been he’d been eaten away by the Red Lantern Ring, or consumed by the Orange Lantern Ring, or even hijacked by the power of the Indigo Ring. There was something different about him, he didn’t know how to put it, but when he used his ring it wasn’t like using the Green Lantern Ring where it was his will, something about using the White Lantern Ring felt like he was using his life, he was pouring all he was into everything he did, his heart, his mind, his soul, his body, all of it, all of it was needed for him to utilize the ring, and he found it as easy as breathing. Nothing about him actually felt different, just how he used his ring felt extremely different.

He could feel all the emotions, all the spectrum of emotions, and none of them felt… abnormal. Except one, which was always whispering the background of his psyche that he didn’t know how to identify, but usually accompanied him when he looked upon his husband, especially when his husband was flirting with another woman, or going out on a date. There was this overwhelming emotion which would always have him smiling and waving his husband off before he collapsed trembling in what he identified as shame.

Shame was an accurate feeling to how he felt watching his husband flirt, have a good time, and be with someone else. But Kyle couldn’t find it in him to change his relationship one bit with his husband in an unreasonable fear that he would lose his best friend all together. There was also the domestic bliss which was brought about to Kyle when his husband returned home. Guy always came home to him, no matter how the date had gone, no matter who Guy had gone out with, Kyle always was roused by Guy flopping onto the couch, snapping him out of his sleep in front of the television. It was normal.

Guy, despite not knowing how many times he had unwittingly gotten them married, was a very attentive partner, even so far as to attempt to set Kyle up on dates. Which had been hilarious disasters just about every time. Like the time with Soranik, that was not a great idea, but had been a bit fun until they had their misunderstanding about dates and sexuality, then Kyle had nervously blurted out he was married and… well, he was lucky Hal didn’t know about that else the entire Corps would know, and that would be humiliating to explain to Guy when Guy asked who he was married to. Just wasn’t worth it. At all. Soranik was nice enough to keep his secret and they were turning out to be pretty good friends.

“What do you make of the Tamaranean unrest?” Simon called out, which had Kyle’s head snapping up as he flew up between Simon and Jessica.

“Tamaran is a very odd culture, warriors and steeped in emotions, it’s not unusual for there to be one conflict or another in their ranks, but the war between the siblings of the north, and the conflict with the south, it’s not new. These people are never truly at peace, I doubt any Tamaranean actually truly understands the meaning of peace,” Kyle omitted. How their emotions fueled their powers, and the fact the entire race was solar powered, they were terrifying, unyielding, but not always logical. In fact he couldn’t think of one Tamaranean conflict which was based off logic rather than their emotions.

“Do you think that it is normal?” Simon asked. “The royal family leaving Tamaran?”

“Dunno, I do know that King Myand’r sold his daughters to slavery to stop the invasion of the Psions to stop their invasion. I’ve heard both Princesses are the best warriors from their planet, but other than that, I don’t know. Karras leaving spoke to something going on, but Alisand’r hasn’t been summoned by the Guardians to speak of it, so I don’t know,” he shrugged. He honestly wasn’t invested in whatever was going on with the Tamaranean conflict.

“So one of them resides on earth?” Jessica asked.

“According to Hal, I haven’t been to earth for a long time,” Kyle said. Last thing from earth which stood out to him was being at his mom’s diner when someone decided it would be fun to call him an art fag and thrown hot coffee at him, it hadn’t been good after that. And other than taking care of his mom’s will when he had last been there with Guy to buy a fridge he had kind of been avoiding earth. Now he kind of wanted to avoid Guy who was currently fawning over the latest recruit. Guy liked having new people to terrorize, and the new recruit was a near replica of Tora in appearance, so Kyle had bolted before his envy got the better of him. He didn’t like it, as that phantom feeling welled up deep in his chest, the shame of his envy when Guy didn’t even know they were married.

* * *

 

It had come to this, to protect his throne, he thought, as he boarded the smaller craft from his warship. The smaller craft, while still roomy enough to fit ten people was smaller and quicker, and with better cloaking technology. He was going on this mission alone, not even his most loyal of vassals would be going with him, it was for the best. The Nth metal armor was lighter than what he was accustomed to, and the dagger heavier, but he felt this would not be an obstacle if he came across Death.

X’hal help him, he would need the strength to do what he was choosing to do.

He had never thought it would come to this to secure his rule. He would not need to worry about Kom, her betrayal to their father and their people was far to treacherous to even entertain the idea of her being on the throne.

But Kori…

The people had always loved his sister more. And she would have the immediate love of their people and he wasn’t going to lose the throne.

He was the only male heir to his father’s throne and he would keep it.

* * *

 

Bruce sat in the Watch Tower chair of his quarters just staring at the wall, he didn’t know if he could do this. He didn’t know if he could handle this. He didn’t… Oh God! What the Hell was He Doing!

There was Dick, Jason, Cass, Stephanie (she was kind of his), Tim, Duke, Damian, Matt, Helena, Mar'i if he was counting grand kids. Shit. He was a grandfather, he wasn’t even forty-five and he had a grandkid! Oh fuck, he was too old for this. He should hang up the cowl now and resign because fuck!

How the hell had this happened!? He knew how it had happened but HOW!?

Today had not been what he or Selina had been expecting when they had gone into the doctor’s office. And right this minute the piece of paper in his hand both confirmed their suspicions and it illuminated a horror they hadn’t anticipated.

Selina Kyle, love of his life and his wife, was pregnant again, with his kid, and they were expecting Twins. How the Fuck Did That Happen. Twins!? Selina was forty-three, he was too, they weren’t supposed to be having another baby right now, let alone twins!

Oh fuck him, this was a bigger cluster fuck than he knew what to do with, all the risks involved with this pregnancy would be enough having him dying in an early grave. He’d even dig it himself to save on stress doing it, there was a plot in the family graveyard that he had selected for himself. But damn, he didn’t know how to handle this. Neither had Selina as they had sat wordlessly in the car all the way to the Manor before they both bolted and he ran to the Watch Tower. He didn’t even know how to handle this.


	3. The Good New Days

Jason woke with a start when it felt like his hair was on fire, which had him looking up as he roused seeing Mar'i drooling on his head, her hands were smoking his hair. Groaning he pulled the toddler off his head then as he carefully disentangled himself from the four kids, who limply fell on his bed; out like lights. After he took care of his needs he walked to Raven’s room, checking in on her, she was curled around Ace, now still sound asleep.

Dragging his hands through his hair he walked towards the kitchen, he paused seeing the Bats and Robins tangled on the study floor in their pajamas, and sleeping. Rolling his eyes he walked towards the kitchen knowing he was to get a lot of hungry Bats coming after him for food. Alfred was in the kitchen already.

“Master Jason,” Alfred smiled slightly at him.

“Morning Al,” Jason said.

“The family is safe, and sound,” Alfred observed.

“Mmm, any idea what’s up with B and Selina?” Jason asked as he collected the materials to make waffles. Raven would want the waffles, as would Stephanie, Cass also probably. Those three could eat more waffles than an army, and when Victor was here, he and Victor couldn’t seem to make enough waffles for those three.

“I am not all knowing,” Alfred said dryly.

“That’s bullshit if I ever heard bullshit from you,” Jason said. “And in British, no less.”

“Master Jason, I do not lie. Master Bruce’s affairs are his own, and I do not pry into this.” Alfred said primly.

“Mmm, bullocks,” Jason decided.

“How has Miss Wilson been?” Alfred asked.

“Attempting to pry into my life will not change my curiosity.” Jason said dryly. His love life, though as dry as the Sahara, it was predictable, and somehow, Rose’s visit in town last week had been the focus of the family since the disaster of Dick and Kori’s first attempt to leave for their honeymoon. Rose had come to him looking for Slade, and naturally that had led to… well, what it normally led to and a shit ton of arguing and pain, and sex. A lot of sex, which also meant a lot of blood and pain and frankly too many bruises to keep up with.

“Miss Wilson’s arrival was unexpected,” Alfred pointed out. “And violent.”

“That was actually tame, last time she tried to drop a building on my ass,” Jason shrugged off.

“There are so many things wrong with that statement, Master Jason.”

“Oh please, after all the shit Cat and Talia have done for B’s attention Rose is relatively tame.” Jason shrugged off as he continued making batter for waffles, with chocolate chips. Rose’s leaving had only been last week, but was still the focus of the family for some reason. Raven and Rose had surprisingly gotten along very well, which was better than Damian’s feelings for Rose’s stay. Honestly, he had never seen the kid so rabid, it was rather annoying like swatting at a gnat or mosquito all the time.

“Miss Kyle and Master Bruce’s escapades over the years have been very outrageous,” Alfred agreed. “As have his and Miss al Ghul’s.” Suddenly there was a grainy black and white photo on the counter of the counter.

“So, you do know what happened between B and Cat!” Jason grinned. Picking up the photo he recognized a sonogram if he had ever seen one, and he recognized the two beans there.

“I have said nothing, Master Jason, this is a matter the family will hear about when they are ready.”

“Of course, I wonder if we’re getting more Bats or Cats,” Jason shrugged.

“The family is testosterone heavy,” Alfred agreed as he took the photo back and hid it in his coat pocket. Jason smirked.

“So after Dickhead gets back,” Jason shrugged as he continued cooking.

“Most probable,” Alfred agreed. “And next time Miss Wilson decides to come to town, bring her to dinner.”

“I think she and I would rather gouge our eyes out with rusty spoons,” Jason rolled his eyes. Also, why the fuck would he bring Rose to dinner when he had Raven; who actually was pretty much family to his family and company he preferred.

“Then perhaps, Master Jason you should find more favorable company for these escapades.”

Jason frown. “I don’t remember anyone ever getting up Dick’s ass about his love life and he was jailbait at the time.”

“Master Dick’s love life has sorted itself out,” Alfred retorted.

“Uh-huh, sure it has,” Jason nodded.

“All will be sorted out in time, but perhaps next time, Master Jason, select a bed mate less likely to stab you,” Alfred offered.

“What’s the fun in that Alfie?” Jason grinned.

“I never knew one to consider stitches fun,” Alfred pointed out.

“I could be a masochist,” Jason pointed out.

“I highly doubt that Master Jason, start the coffee,” Alfred ordered.

“You just have to go ruining all the fun of misconceptions and kinks.”

“I believe the array of kinks this family has displayed you are the tamest,” Alfred retorted.

“There’s stories there, I want to and don’t want to know, blackmail though,” Jason muttered.

“You will never know, Master Jason.”

“Noted, Alfred Pennyworth, immortal amongst us, knows all, and sees all,” Jason grinned.

“Exactly, do not burn the pancakes and waffles,” Alfred replied primly.

Jason laughed a bit as he worked at the cooking. He, honestly, despite still being extremely wary of his family, loved any and all time he got to have with Alfred because it felt genuine, and not like with B and Dick where they expected who he had been to be there. They wanted the boy back, everyone else Jason was still figuring out because past the kiddies he didn’t know where he stood. He was trying though, lately he was trying. Rose’s little visit though had been a bit of a set back with Damian and the others. Sue him, he was twenty-four and Rose was hot.

* * *

 

 Ryand’r sat in the cockpit of his schooner, the speeder, designed to be crewed by one. It had been a gift to him, from his father, like the other two crafts his father had presented to himself and his sisters. It was faster than anything Karras would be travelling in, because Karras had taken a fleet, Ryand’r though was here on stealth. He would dispatch the threats to his throne. Entering the solar system his sister was hiding in he put his ship on auto pilot as he stood, walking out of the cockpit he walked for where he had stored the gift from the priestess. His crew moved out of his path.

X’hal had presented them a way to stop the most powerful being in the universe.

It was their sacred duty as a people to eliminate this threat to the universe. And if he ran into her while he was here to eliminate his sister, then so be it. Kori should’ve done it when she first arrived to this planet. But naturally his sister was weak.

Koriand’r was the sentimental fool, his father had chastised her for her sentimentality often before she was sold. Kori had the faith in Komand’r, and foolishly fell for their elder sister’s schemes. She had attached herself to this forsaken planet.

Komand’r, where Kori was too sentimental, was too detached. His eldest sister was a monster, who’s ability to be utterly ruthless would make her a great general if she valued life of any form. The vindictive bitch though was on the run and no one was certain where that thing was.

His source in the Green Lantern Corps had heard nothing about Komand’r since her assault on Kori some suns prior. Picking up the light weight armor of the Nth metal he started going through the motions. He would need his best armor to face Kori, she was an utterly ruthless opponent. He would though, he would best her.

Ryand’r was King of Tamaran, and no one could take that from him. Even if he had to kill his two sisters to prove it.

Also, it was not like they could lead effectively to carry on the And’r Dynasty. Kori and Kom were infertile from their time in slavery. The people knew he was their only hope to keeping their beloved throne in place as it stood. Ryand’r would assure them it was staying as such, besting and killing his sisters would seal his rule.

Walking back to the cockpit he put the ship scanners on to seek out his sister on the planet as he sped for it, cloaks falling in place. The throne was his.

Kori did not get to take his birth right away from him when he was the only male heir to the throne.

He would eliminate her.

The heat readings of Earth were quick to reveal his sister’s location, because Tamaraneans burned as hot as stars at their core.

Earth had two readings. One was larger than the other.

* * *

 

Jessica Cruz anxiously walked through the streets of Portland, Oregon, hoping to God that her sister wouldn’t just scream at her. Not that Jessica could blame her if she did.

A sound behind her had her yelping as she tried to run for her sister’s apartment building. She now really wished she hadn’t left her room.

“Hey, Jay-bird!” Simon caught her before she ran across the street. She spun into his chest. “You’re okay.”

“I…” she stammered. Simon smiled rather kindly at her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Sorry,” she mumbled. She was stupid and idiot. Nothing was going to happen to her. She was safe with Simon. He must’ve thought her a colossal idiot. Why would he ever be here with her? She was a failure, she couldn’t even calmly walk down the street. She should turn in her Ring, curl up under the covers and wait to disappear. Sara would probably kick her out…

“Hey, your sis does know we’re coming, right?” Simon asked, dragging her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Y-Yes,” she stammered out. She was shocked that he was talking to her like she hadn’t just freaked out a moment again.

“I bet it’ll be nice for you to see her,” Simon said as they walked, side by side.

“I miss Sara.” Jessica omitted. She also currently missed her room over New Warriors, Guy’s awful tone deaf singing, debates on Star Wars vs Star Trek and which was better, and her room; she really missed her bed. And her blanket. She just…

Her phone pinged which had her looking down at the screen, pausing she looked around.

Pokémon Go! It still worked! Jessica now wanted to curl up with her Pokémon!

“What’s that?” Simon asked her.

“Pokémon Go! Sara downloaded it for me,” Jessica admitted with a small smile. Sara, at the height of her frustrations with her, had downloaded Pokémon Go! on Jess’s phone to get her out of the house. The idea was simple because Jessica and Sara had both loved Pokémon as children. Sara had out grown it in middle school, Jessica had not. Jessica had forged her friendships over the cards, the manga, the anime, the games, she had been ultra geek and nerd until…

Sara naturally had out grown all that. But Jessica had only grown more into it, so the game was a last ditch effort on her sister’s part to get her out of the apartment to conquer her agoraphobia. It hadn’t worked. Sara had collected most the Pokémon for her, mostly to attempt to entice her out. Now Jessica was curious, but…

“I…” she started. “Can we go see what this is?” she asked nervously.

“Yeah, we’ll go get pancakes too, while we’re at it.” Simon offered.

“Don’t you have to go see your family?” she asked nervously.

“I can be late, this might be fun,” Simon said.

She smiled as she opened the app and then followed the GPS for the Pokémon. Simon trailed after her as they walked for the Pokémon, she didn’t think about being outside as she focused. Simon’s presence meant she was safe.

* * *

 

Raven roused with something warm and wet pressed into her cheek which had her peeling open her eyes reluctantly to see Ace staring at her with adoring brown eyes. Raven frowned a bit at the dog, who thumped his bushy brown and black tail. Sighing she pushed herself up on her elbows, Ace’s head snapped up and she sighed.

“There’s the door,” she said as her own powers pulled the door open for the pup who bolted off her bed then, no doubt in a hurry to relieve himself. Getting off her stomach she slid off her bed, picking up a discarded hoodie as she walked from her room rubbing sleep from her eyes as she walked down the Manor’s halls. She winced a bit feeling her father ram against her mental shields, but ignored it as she hunted down food; she wanted tea and waffles. Exclusively in that order.

Her phone buzzed a bit, which had her looking at the caller ID before smiling a bit as she ducked into the library.

“Hey lil sis!” Victor bellowed.

“Morning Vic,” she yawned as she collapsed in a huge leather chair, curling up where a fire was. October was cold, why was it so cold!? No matter, she was focusing on Victor right now since she and her big brother rarely got to talk . “Where’d the JL send you this time?”

“Classified,” Victor answered.

“Mmm,” she hummed.

“So how’s my baby sis surviving the madness of the Bats?” Victor asked.

“They aren’t that bad Vic,” Raven said tiredly.

“They are so much worse than you insist,” Victor countered.

“Maybe,” she shrugged off. “For now I’m comfy, and I have food.”

“Moms messaged me that they don’t know how long you’re to be out of the house,” Victor said.

“That’s fine,” Raven yawned again rubbing her face over. “Cass and Steph are probably going to drag me to their yoga class today.”

“Wear the best snow weather clothes you have, looks like a blizzard is going to hit.”

“Mr. Freeze blizzard or a blizzard blizzard?” Raven asked for clarification here. Her brother was notorious for forewarning her about threats.

“The latter.”

“Oh, good,” Raven nodded.

“By the way keep an eye on the Patriots game,” Victor said.

“Will do, any other ultimatums?”

“Yes, make sure my Red Sox don’t lose!”

“I, as a wielder of Magic cannot do that, as it is unethical. I as a demon will remind you I am a Mets fan!” Raven warned. Victor was howling with laughter at the other end of the line.

“So you’ll do it!?”

“Yeah, my Mets are out because of injuries,” she sighed rubbing her brow.

“You should’ve picked a better team.”

“Shut up, I’m New Yorker at heart, and I’m sticking to my Mets!” Raven snapped.

“Nah, you a secret masochist and root for the Yankees.”

“You’re lucky you’re my brother or I’d blast your ass across the universe for that blasphemy!” Raven growled lowly.

“But you won’t, cause you love me! And if I get back from this mission in time, we’re going to have a slice and watch the game, I’ll have the beer, you’ll be sober.”

“Only if you ask that girl you’re crushing on out.”

“Never! We are behind on our obligatory sibling war, without moms around.”

“They did interfere when I was winning Mario Cart.”

“You drove off the rainbow’s edge, fifteen times!”

“I did no such thing! You can’t prove it!”

“I have video evidence.”

“Well,” she shrugged. “You know what they say about women drivers?” she offered sweetly.

Her brother howled even louder. “Oh, sis, I love you and we’ll talk soon. Stay out of trouble.”

“I’m an innocent little demon, model citizen,” she promised.

“You’re friends with Jason motherfucking Todd, and trouble is his middle name,” Victor groused.

“It’s not my fault we’re friends, we’d have happily avoided each other for all of eternity but the idiot stole my mind.”

“Rae, the day you and he go twenty-four hours without getting in trouble is the day I scream ‘Yippee’ and do a jig.”

“That day could be today, make sure you video tape it for my entertainment.”

“Well, it’s never going to happen, because you two can’t stay out of trouble.”

“I will prove you wrong,” she decided.

“Love you sis, stay safe.”

“Love you Vic, see you soon,” she smiled as he hung up. Yawning again she dragged her hand through her hair as she stared at the fire. Her hair was getting ridiculously long at this point, waist length, she pondered if she should slice it off right now. Standing again she stretched, feeling her vertebra pop and shift as she arched up to her toes with her hands over her head. Groaning in delight as she loosened her muscles she walked to the kitchens.

“Ah, the Queen of the Dead graces us mortals with her presence before the colony,” Jason mocked as she walked in.

“Good morning Miss Roth,” Alfred smiled at her.

“Morning Alfred,” Raven smiled. “I smell waffles.”

“Naturally, I’m making waffles.” Jason retorted dryly.

“I demand waffles minion.”

“Do I look like Kevin!?” Jason sputtered. “I am the advisor and the cook!”

“Sure you are, I am the Queen of Hell and I allow you to think you are my advisor.”

“Well I’m sure as fuck the cook, which gives me power little bird.”

“Alfred, Jason’s picking on girls again.” Raven said.

“I had thought I taught Master Jason better than to pick on defenseless women, Miss Roth. Here is some tea,” Alfred said handing her a small cup.

“Thank you Alfred.”

“You’re very welcome Miss Roth,” Alfred smiled in his British stoic way, or she just sensed the amusement rolling off the man in waves.

“What the fuck!? How do you corrupt the only family I like against me!?” Jason sputtered.

“Miss Roth has proven an appreciation for manners and tea, Master Jason.”

“We should have a book club, you, Alfred and I,” Raven said.

“I would enjoy that Miss Roth.”

“Not a bad idea, but I feel I’m going to have it bite me in the ass somehow.”

“The waffles are burning, Jason.” Raven dryly informed him.

“FUCK!” he ran for his waffles then, she smiled into her tea.

* * *

 

Dick smiled as he kissed his way down the column of her neck, his fingers were skillfully unraveling his wife as he toyed with her clit and steadily teased her entrance. Kori was babbling in Tamaranean at this point as he felt her heat pulsing dangerously around him. The heady scent of his wife was intoxicating as he kissed that tender juncture between her shoulder and neck. Kori’s nails dragged over his back.

“Dick! Dick! DickDick! Oh X’hal! Please!” she pleaded with him. He ignored the throbbing of his own cock as he focused entirely on having his wife come undone beneath him. There were few who wielded power of the Tamaranean, he was always pleased to know he could have his wife in a raging fire.

“What do you want Kori?” he whispered as he nipped her pulse again. God Above she was a slut for her neck to get attention! He loved it! Kissing up her pulse he traced his tongue over the lobe of her ear.

“You! You in me!” she panted out desperately, he sunk two fingers into her. She whined in relief and frustration as her legs spread more for him and he smiled as he kissed her.

“Dick!” she screamed in agitation.

Before he could retort or rebut he found them rolling onto the floor, his fiery wife’s glory heaving in frustration as her hands pressed firmly on his chest.

“Kori!” he gasped when she glared at him, her solid green eyes were bright. Her flaming hair was falling around him, never burning him though.

“No more dick teasing Dick!” she hissed as she floated over him, her hand grabbed his member which had a strangled noise erupting from the back of his throat as his head fell back and his hips thrusted up on their own accord. She smiled as she lowered herself on him, he was panting so he didn’t cum right then as her wet heat enveloped him.

“Kori!” he strangled out.

“I do not like being teased,” she purred as her back arched, thrusting her breasts out and upwards beautifully. Honestly, he could just lay here all day and let her do whatever she wanted to him because he just loved watching her pleasuring herself on his cock. But he wasn’t going to last long, he could feel it as he moaned lowly and grabbed her hips as he sat up to kiss her breasts; his weakness. Gripping her ass hips as he focused on not falling apart before his wife.

* * *

 

“The answer is, and shall forever be, no. I’m not doing this!” Raven stated as she walked with Jason and the gaggle of toddlers.

“It’s one time, and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“I will sooner go back to Hell than do this,” she retorted.

“Rae, it’s skating, not dying,” Jason stated.

“And why would I want to go skating!? Sounds worse than all the dancing your sister drags me off for,” Raven muttered.

“Pole dancing?”

“Oh yes, because I secretly work at a strip club and need this vital skill of pole dancing to seduce men out of their fortunes. NO!” Raven snapped.

“Well, just so you know there’s a superhero strippers club that has a model dressing up as you, and is their biggest comedy at the club.”

“Do I even want to know how you know that?” Raven asked blandly.

“I have an informant in the club,” he said. “No, not stripper Raven, actually stripper Wonder Woman,” Jason shrugged.

“You know the strangest people,” she decided as she bounced Mar'i on her hip.

“I once knew a shadow mystic who fought the battling forces of the Untitled,” Jason said. “She was smoking hot too, white hair done up in a zillion braids, and pure black eyes, also a hell of a fighter.”

“That sounds… suspiciously true, do I even want to know?” Raven asked.

“Probably not,” he omitted.

“How goes the hunt for Solitary?” Raven asked.

“Not as easy as one would think,” Jason said as they made it to the park. Terry grabbed Helena and Lian as they ran for the swing set.

“Mar'i, feet stay where?” Raven asked.

“On da gwoun’,” the toddler replied.

“Uh-huh, and this?” she tapped the image button Victor had installed on Mar'i’s sweater.

“Stay on,” Mar'i said.

“Good girl, go play,” Raven smiled as she linked her empathy on Mar'i’s emotions so the toddler didn’t go soaring.

“How is it difficult?” Raven asked

“I’ve hit a dead end because no one know who Solitary is and it’s not an alias known in the prison system either, here or abroad,” Jason said.

“So a criminal master mind with no criminal record?” Raven offered.

“I thought the same thing, but Black Mask makes me think differently. Look at Penguin, Black Mask, hell, look at Luthor, even me, there’s a point where you have to actually get involved in your organization. To keep order, product moving, whatever, you do at a point have to be involved. Or at least involved with the second in commands. Bratva, cartels, mafia, mobs, hell, even gangs, you can’t run an organization, such as this without getting involved. I can’t find a single point though in this ‘grand criminal empire’ that Solitary is involved,” Jason stated.

“Maybe he isn’t real?” Raven offered.

“The thought crossed my mind, but it just doesn’t make sense,” he shook his head. “I have huge shipments of money which just vanish, they aren’t laundered the normal means. Which makes me think that there is someone else in charge of the show, but are very behind the scenes. Also, I got a mass email from an unknown source that sent me a bunch of router information for money transfers and banking,” Jason stated.

“And you trust the information?”

“No, which was part of why I was here, I asked Tim to take a look at it. It’s billions of dollars moving Rae,” Jason shrugged.

“Well, that’s problematic.” She honestly didn’t get this half of what the Bats did, not because investigating things were beyond her but rather because she was steeped in the world of magic, not in the world of man and science. Made it different for the both of them.

“It is,” Jason agreed. “How’s training with Constantine going; I haven’ had a chance to ask you about that.”

“He’s a bastard, but he’s…” Raven paused as she pursed her lips and thought about what to say about Constantine. John Constantine had taken to training her since the incident last year with Set. As it turned out, the warlock was actually fairly formidable even if his power levels weren’t near hers. Constantine had taken to teaching her the darker arts, and also some of the mystic arts. If she didn’t have college to attend she’d have gone with him to New Orleans for some more learning, but Harley and Ivy had put their foot down. Funny; two years ago she’d have never heeded what anyone but Victor wanted, but Harley and Ivy were very much her moms and she respected their wishes for her. They wanted her to finish college, though she was struggling through the general education stuff needed. She just found it boring and redundant, so it was difficult for her to focus on it when she wanted to learn more about magic, writing, litature, engineering. However she understood the need for a strong foundation to learn, and she would have that for all studies of man as she did with magic.

“Constantine is a very good teacher, though he’s generally difficult to manage and honestly I don’t know how no one has blasted him to hell already,” Raven shrugged.

“Because he’s like a bad penny, always turning up.”

“Or it’s just a trait of bastards in general,” she gave Jason a pointed look and he feigned innocence then. “I’m learning a lot though, and it’s on the job sort of learning. I forgot how rich the magic world was, the hunters, witches, demons, monsters, it’s all… I forgot.”

“How could you forget? Isn’t your cousin enrolling in magic school now?”

“Well, Mary-Beth might be going to a magic school but she and I don’t really share magic types. And most the time I’m focused on battling the big bad evil thing in front of me. I don’t live in the magic world really anymore. I live more in the mortal world, so I forgot how rich it is.”

“Why do you talk about them like they’re separate, we’re all on one planet.”

“Because its… it’s segregated, somehow, it all melds together, it’s intertwined all together, but at the same time it’s separate, but with the heroes, the JLI, and the JL, magic is becoming more of a common place as people accept it, as they accept meta humans and aliens,” Raven said. “Magic has always been in the shadows Jay, it’s where the nightmares and wonder lives and few understand that. Cultures have had various reactions to magic, as a whole, which is why the magic varies through out the world, same with the creatures and monsters. Overall though, it’s coming more to the surface,” Raven shrugged. “Constantine is a good teacher, and he’s not a bad person. I see why you like him.”

“I don’t like that English bastard,” Jason stated.

“Sure you don’t,” she chuckled.

“Don’t even think about it Terry! Put it down!” Jason snapped when Terry started making a mudball to throw at Lian. Terry pouted. “No. Put it down.”

Terry dropped it as he stalked off for the slides then.

“He is a lot like B when he doesn’t get what he wants,” Raven observed.

“I swear these tots are going to drive me insane,” Jason muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“I doubt it, you adore them.”

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t going to be the death of me. And I’m signing Terry up for hockey with Lian when they turn four, put that energy somewhere useful.”

* * *

 

Bruce looked up when Clark and Diana walked into the monitor room of the Watch Tower where he was hiding and he frowned.

“B,” Clark started in with a concerned tone.

“Hn,” he grunted as he focused on the case before him because if he didn’t focus he would break down and panic.

“Red Robin called us in concern for you, is everything alright between you and Cat?” Diana asked, her hand resting on his shoulder as she moved to sit beside him.

He didn’t answer.

“You should talk to us B,” Clark insisted.

“I don’t need to talk,” Bruce snapped irritably, these two were worse than any siblings he might’ve had. Diana was like the concerned older sister and Clark the younger brother who lived to annoy him. What he needed was time to process the new reality which was hitting him like a ton of bricks right now. Honestly, he was surprised he wasn’t sitting here breathing into a paper bag! Fuck him!

Falling back in his chair he pinched the bridge of his nose then.

“Selina’s pregnant,” Bruce stated.

“That’s wonderful!” Diana sounded delighted.

“With twins,” Bruce continued. “At forty-three! Do you even know the risks!?” he grounded out. “I do! I’ve spent the last day and a half researching it!”

He couldn’t lose Selina, he couldn’t. Losing his parents had hurt like hell, losing his unborn child with Talia had broken him, losing Jason had shattered him, but if he lost Selina, and the babies… Bruce didn’t think he could handle that and the thought was mercilessly plaguing him after everything he had read about pregnancies after forty.


	4. Over the River, Through the Fire, to Home We Go!

Dick hummed to himself as he walked around the corner of the street, the supplies he had bought were swinging in his hand. The need for more condoms, and some snacks were obvious while Kori was looking through a tour guide of things to do in Madeira that would engage her interest. The weather was rather dreary but that was alright by his standards. It was still warmer than the New Jersey right now. He was so glad they were here on the off season, so quiet and peaceful, all he could here was the wind on the bluffs, and some of the local activity.

Jogging into the hotel he started for his room, taking the stairs for excersize and because he wasn’t overly fond of elevators where someone might walk on and recognize him. He just wanted to be Dick Grayson, enjoying his honeymoon and wife. He did not want to be Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, and heir to the largest company on the planet, nope, he just wanted to enjoy his wife. Pulling open the door to his floor and hall he looked down to pull out his key as he walked and slammed full body into something rather small.

“Ow,” a soft moan had him pulling himself over a petite, curvy brunette who was rubbing her nose.

“I am so sorry!” he gasped standing, her eyes were open now and she looked rather dazed and confused as he offered her a hand up. Her hand spastically reached up, he caught it as he hoisted her up, she was a bit curvier than he had originally thought, but still slight and small which had him smiling.

“Não faz mal, eu deveria prestar melhor atenção para onde vou. E o senhor, está bem?” she asked. She still looked rather confused and dazed, now he noted that she had a binder on the floor and a few papers scattered about. “Deveria prestar mais atenção.”

“I’m fine,” he said as he pulled his most charming smile on. Her whiskey colored eyes narrowed, and she groped the air.

“Onde estão meus óculos?” She mumbled, he spotted them as he snatched them up before she stepped on the glasses she was looking for and he smiled as he handed them to her.

“Here.”

Shoving her glasses on she gasped as she took a step back. “Senhor Grayson! Eu não... I’m so sorry! Desastrada! I... uh.. are you and your woman liking the stay?” she squeaked, her accent so thick he nearly missed it.

“Yeah, it’s been great,” he smiled, his eyes catching her name tag, “Marlene. Definitely bringing Mar'i with us when we come back,” he said with a wink as he walked past the blushing woman.

He wasn’t sure but he was certain he heard a faint, embarrassed curse as she collected her binder and continued on. Walking into his room he tossed the box of condoms down on the couch.

“Hey babe, I was thinking we might just stay in today, it’s pretty dreary out there,” he said as he ran a hand through his damp hair and walked into the room to seek her laid out beautifully on the bed, her flaming hair around her and nothing but a tiny hotel towel around her. God above she looked gorgeous and delicious laid out like that.

“I agree,” she smiled as she pushed herself up to her elbows. The towel couldn’t handle the shift of her bust and he smiled as it gave, falling to teasingly reveal her breasts. God Above, those were criminal and his weakness. Dick was a total boobs man, he loved them, and his wife had a spectacularly distracting set. His mouth watered a bit at the sight too. “I’m getting cold here,” she purred.

“You’re on fire,” he countered walking over, her legs shifted to be a bit wider.

“Warm me up,” she whined, and he leaned over, his eyes were focused on her very solid, bright green, glowing eyes. Her lips curved as he lowered himself to her, and he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to lavish her mouth or her breasts with his immediate attention.

“I can set you on fire,” he promised as he smiled leaning down as he decided on lavishing her breasts with his attention, he was so sunk as her fingers tangled in his hair and she purred pulling him closer as she arched her back. His hands caught her hips as he yanked her closer to his own arousal.

* * *

 

Selina was sitting dumbly on the couch, a gallon of ice cream in her lap, her two best friends flanking her and the photo of his children on their coffee table.

“I don’t get how this happened!” Selina groaned, her head falling back.

“Well I suppose it happens the usual way, sweetie,” Harley offered up weakly.

“Well, usually it starts with pollination,” Ivy started.

“Not helping,” Selina growled. She was forty-three; and though she didn’t dwell on her age often she was well aware that this was too old to have a baby!

“This is what happens when you fall in love with a man who loves family,” Ivy sighed.

“I have consistently had sex with the man since we were sixteen! And some of it was unprotected, until now we have never conceived, and now we have, twice after I hit forty!” Selina snapped, furious about this. She didn’t hate the idea of kids, she just… she was too old for this.

“You two make beautiful babies!” Harley offered happily.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him and bury him where they’ll never find the body and Alfred will help me because I’m his favorite,” Selina hissed. She had just gotten her booze privileges back! She wanted wine! And Coffee! Fuck, she’d have to give up coffee again. This was going to be hell.

Sighing she looked at the tub of ice cream. She was going to eat this and no one was going to say a damn word about it.

* * *

 

Raven slowly backed out of the nursery where the four toddlers were sleeping as she kept her empathy spell woven over them and tried to make a soundless escape, not wishing to disturb them. The comms were alive, hot with Oracle directing the Bats around Gotham and she breathed a sigh of relief shutting the door finally and creeping down the hall.

“Raven here, any assistance needed?” Raven whispered into the comms.

“All good!” came the various replies and she nodded a bit as she made her way through the Manor to the study. Sitting at the table she sighed as she summoned her math homework and opened the book, her phone was resting on the table as she started in on the homework.

Raven had found herself spending many nights like this, homework of some sort when she wasn’t dragged off to be a hero; it was not an acceptable reason to ask for an extension in college according to professors. Not that she could blame them, saving the universe, world or city didn’t mean she could be late with her homework.

There was a slash of pain in her psyche though which had her pen clattering from her fingers as she gripped her head before a blinding image of a silver hand coming at her through the flames for her throat. She gasped as she fell back feeling a sharp prick in her lower ribs before she crashed into the solid wood floors which had her snapping back to reality. Her chest was heaving as she looked around the study just as the clock slid open then which had her looking up the boots of Jason standing there.

“What the hell are you doing back?” she groaned as she ran her hands over her face.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor?” Jason retorted as he helped her up to her feet.

“I asked first,” she snapped, she tightened her grip on Jason’s arms, her head was throbbing from that vision.

“Mmm, I never went out tonight. Busy on Solitary business,” he said as she blinked a few times. Her heart was slowing as she gathered her thoughts and tried to block out absolute fear that she had felt from that vision as that cybernetic hand came for her throat. It wasn’t Victor’s hand, she knew that, but she couldn’t escape the nagging furious fear as there was that sharp pricking sensation on the bottom of her ribcage.

“Ah, well… I am getting premonitions, I hate premonitions…” she grumbled as she rubbed her temples and stepped away from him.

“Premonitions, I thought you couldn’t get those,” Jason said as he released her fully.

“Well, they are not my normal but they are happening; more frequently, along with a lot of other powers growing.”

“Like what?”

“Well… a lot of things,” Raven said as she rubbed her temples. She didn’t want to really delve into her power issues lately because she was experience a growing power situation which was odd. Raven never delved fully into her powers or what she could do, even before, but now she could feel this swirling growing pressure beneath her skin which had caused the occasional outburst of power.

“Like…?” Jason prompted patiently.

“Well… the wedding,” she said.

“What about the wedding?”

“Uh… you see, um…” Raven said as she dragged her hand through her hair. “It wasn’t, I wasn’t going to say anything about it, I just… I don’t exactly know what it was I did,” she omitted.

“What exactly did you do?”

“I rewound time when Karras was about to kill Dick, and I… I don’t know, it was like I… It was like what I did to Artemis,” she whispered backing away from him.

“Possession?” he asked.

“I don’t know how I’m… I couldn’t do that before Jason,” she admitted. “And the visions, they have so much more vivid than they ever were before and I… I have no control over them and they hit me from nowhere. It’s, I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s like I don’t feel like I can contain this power anymore, it’s itching beneath my skin. It’s growing, this connection, this power, it’s, I can’t control it anymore. Not since Set,” Raven admitted. “Constantine’s been really helpful in helping me to tap into it, but, it’s so much more than I can handle.”

“And you didn’t think to bring this up before?” he asked blandly.

“Wasn’t an issue other than when I confronted that skin walker, it did something to my powers which was shocking,” Raven shrugged.

“Did you tell Roy, or Constantine?”

“I didn’t tell Roy, he was unconscious, but I told Constantine later,” she admitted.

“What was the vision?” he asked her. “I saw Constantine help Zed enough to know it’s either talk about the vision or draw it and as far as I know you don’t have artistic skills.”

“You dare to mock my stick figures!?” she demanded.

“They’re stick figures?” he questioned.

“Maybe I should take an art class,” Raven decided.

“Diverging from the topic doesn’t change this,” he warned.

“Why are you the serious one!?” she demanded. “I’m the voice of reason, not the other way around.”

“Raven, the last person I knew with powers like yours died,” he stated. “I… You don’t even comprehend how hard that was,” he stated firmly. “You, if anything ever happened to you, that I could’ve helped you with and I didn’t, I would never be able to live with myself.”

“I’m not Zed, Jason. The powers I have been endowed with, they are supposed to be mine. These powers are not going to corrupt me, they aren’t going to kill me, they are mine. I just… I don’t know how much longer I can contain them, safely without doing serious damage,” Raven said. “I’m not talking like I’m a bomb, I’m fine, nothing will happen to me physically, but the fear is of me losing control, or this power overwhelming me and I unleash the multiverse. I’m not normal, I’m not normal magic, I can feel it even as we stand here. It’s supposed to be here, I’m just, I’m not sure for how much longer I can contain it. The powers are growing, and I don’t know if I’m growing with them, or if there’s something more to come,” Raven admitted.

“What’s that mean?”

“Constantine thinks I’m… I’m not all demon, nor human,” Raven said. “We’re, we’re not sure what exactly I am, but he thinks I’m more than a demon. And he thinks I might be able to expel the power that I’m accumulating and be more ready to pull on it rather than this struggle and the uncontrolled abilities. I am going to own this power Jason, it is not going to own me.”

“And Trigon?” he asked poking the gem on her brow.

“Constantine helped me seal him off, he doesn’t, he can’t talk back.” Raven said. “I promise Jason, I’m not going to die. Everything about me is as it’s supposed to be. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then what was the vision, little bird?” he asked.

“It was just a cyborg hand coming through the flames for my throat as a something cut my lower ribs, I don’t even think it’s me that this hand is coming for. I just, I perceive it as being me,” Raven lied about that last part. All her visions were from her point of view and what would happen to her. They weren’t accurate always, like when Karras had arrived, but still, they weren’t wrong, but she didn’t believe them to be set in stone.

“Mmm, well, it’s not Vic coming at you?” Jason asked suddenly.

“I would recognize if it was my brother’s hand coming for the person, and no, it’s not,” Raven said blandly folding her arms.

“You’ll…” he started.

“You are kind to worry Red, but there isn’t a need to. I’m not as talented as Zed at this aspect of my abilities, and the future isn’t set in stone, no matter what anyone says. The future is ever shifting, ever changing, and the harder one fights what is set in stone, the more they push themselves to the inevitable,” Raven said.

“Tell me if anything changes,” he sighed dragging a hand through his hair.

“Deal. Want to tell me what you found out about that email you were sent?” she asked sitting back at the desk where she had been before she had crashed onto the ground trying to escape that vision.

“Tim says that the informant is an informant of his, goes by TH3 GH0ST, numbers where vowels are. Apparently this super secret source of his is good at finding information Babs can’t,” Jason said sitting. “I don’t know if I trust it, but the information is interesting. Shows the network being mostly in the States, however I see a lot of it going up into Canada and some south into Mexico. The networking is sophisticated, so I’ll poke around into it when B and Cat are back,” Jason shrugged.

“Always wise, but I don’t think you should go it alone.”

“I’m never alone little bird, I got you,” he smiled charmingly. She mulled this over carefully in her mind and settled on the simple reasoning of Jason being able to take care of himself, and if he got in over his head; again, she’d come save his ass.

“I still don’t like it, you should take Artemis when you investigate,” Raven stated as she looked back at her math homework.

“You sound like a nagging wife,” he groused.

“You’re my person, I pick you, deal with it.” Raven suggested.

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry but travelling with a nine-foot-tall vivacious Amazonian Warrior badass is not a way to stay under the radar,” Jason said.

“What is it with you and staying under the radar?” Raven sighed in annoyance. She wanted Jason safe, she didn’t care about him remaining invisible.

“Well, first, being under the radar makes my life easier, nothing memorable standing out means people over look me, and in my line of work that’s more valuable than the theatrics that B and JL members employ. Also, I’m not the hero, ever, so I don’t want people to notice me. Second, I don’t want to alert Solitary’s organization to my poking around, mainly because I don’t know who Solitary is. Being invisible makes it harder for Solitary to target me as an individual.”

“I understand that, but I think you just take it to the next level sometimes,” she sighed.

“What?”

“You dye your white streak and I’ve seen you wearing contacts sometimes, also the ballcaps and hoodies, I get it. You don’t want people looking at you, but Jason sometimes I swear you like being a ghost more than what’s healthy,” Raven said. “It is one thing to like privacy, but another to want to be a ghost.”

“I’m good at it Rae, really good, and I’m good at what I do, theatrics or no, and I would like to remain good at what I do, which means staying alive.”

“You do that,” she sighed.

“I will.”

“But if anything goes wrong I’ll be three steps behind you to kick your sorry ass.”

“Rae say bad word Jay!” a small voice yawned which her and Jason’s attention snapping over to Mar'i who was floating as she rubbed her eyes and held her stuffed elephant, Nee-Ni’i.

“Little Bird, never, she’s a Queen kido,” Jason promised. “I got them,” he promised standing up as he went to pick up Mar'i from where she was floating.

“Thank you,” Raven mouthed to Jason.

“What’s got you up starshine?” he asked her.

“I had bad dweam,” Mar'i yawned.

“Let’s remedy that,” Jason offered as he disappeared down the hall with her. Raven sighed as she closed her eyes and then reopened them to her algebra homework. Jay would take care of the toddlers for the next few hours, and she would knock out her homework and listen to the Bat’s comms.

* * *

 

Kyle was humming Funky Town as he walked to his storage unit. He was going to collect what remained of stuff and pack it up before finding a hotel for the night then head out to Lowes in the morning. His ring hummed with an incoming transmission which had him imagining a touch phone he had seen earlier on an advertisement, then brought it to his ear.

“Hey,” he answered.

“How’s the trip going?” Guy’s voice filled his ear then.

“Jess and Simon went to Portland,” he said. Pausing when he saw his mom’s old diner, it wasn’t easy being back but he always had fond memories of this place.

“Well I don’t care about them, I called you,” Guy huffed out in frustration.

“I’m fine Guy, going to swing by storage, pick up my stuff and head to Lowes tomorrow,” he said, a slight smile tugged at his lips because of Guy’s genuine concern for him.

“I can fly over tonight you know, and we could hang out,” Guy offered.

“It’s fine, man,” Kyle said, there was a phantom twinge in his heart at his husband’s concern.

“Council says that there’s a Tamaranean warship in the Milky Way, on the outer rings of Saturn,” Guy said.

“What?” Kyle asked as he continued walking off for his storage unit.

“Yeah, its just, sitting there.”

“I thought the Tamaranean affairs weren’t our concern,” Kyle said.

“Change of plans, Hal and I were called in because Alisand’r made an unplanned trip to her planet and conversed with the royals,” Guy said. “Also, new intel is that Princess Koriand’r has had a child, the concern from the Council is an all out invasion of Earth erupting the Vega system,” Guy said.

“But we aren’t…”

“An all out galactic civil war is apparently a concern of the council.”

“You’re sounding like a Star Wars junky,” Kyle teased.

“You take that back!” Guy gasped. “I am a Trekkie!”

“Semantics,” Kyle dismissed knowing it would annoy Guy.

“You can kiss my ass Kyle, I’m a Trekkie not a Star Wars fan!” Guy groused.

“As interesting as a proposal as this is, I’m passing,” Kyle said.

“Dude when you get back we are having a Star Trek marathon.”

“Making me watch the movies and series, and remastered series, will not make me a fanboy with you,” Kyle stated, pausing at the display of a trio of Star Trek movies he knew Guy didn’t have. Looking up he saw it was a Barnes & Nobel, making a mental note to swing by here again for these he continued for the storage unit.

“I will convert you,” Guy insisted.

“At least I’m not a Star Wars fan,” Kyle offered. His epic apitimy for being a geek and nerd had limits; Star Wars was the limit.

“I can forgive this,” Guy decided.

“Maybe I should make you watch Top Gun.”

“Over My Cold Dead Body Maverick!” Guy growled.

“Hal would love to know it’s one of your secret favorites,” Kyle persisted.

“I told you that when I was drunk and in confidence,” Guy retorted.

“And Hal will never find out from me,” Kyle promised. However, John Stewart was another matter! What was the point of having juicy information like that if he couldn’t utilize it against Guy. It was payback for how many times Guy had unwittingly gotten them married.

“You sure you don’t want me to come over there, we’ll hang out, go to the movies or something while the kiddies visit their families,” Guy offered.

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks,” he said.

“Well, if you change your mind, just give me a transmission,” Guy decided.

“Thanks,” Kyle smiled a bit as the transmission ended and then he sighed as he walked to his storage unit. Earth was weird. He saw obvious alien refugees in the neighborhood wearing human disguises, and it made him feel like he was a part of the MiB or something. Though the MiB was completely fiction, and still one of his favorite set of movies. It was still unsettling though just how prejudice humans were; especially since he knew a good portion of the Justice League were aliens here to defend the refuge planet they called home now. It was both inspiring and saddening. But better than the alternative he supposed as he walked into the storage unit and pulled his keys.

* * *

 

He landed on the water near the largest heat source as he regrouped and looked at the scan. His sister was definitely here, which had him putting the ship on camouflage as he pulled the dagger checked it over then nodded to himself. He would save his throne and title.

First Kori, then he would eliminate the smaller heat signature.

His ship opened when he hit the hatch, feeling the salty pressure of this world’s air flooding his cabin had him frowning. Disgusting, he thought, but he didn’t dwell on it as he stepped out into the daylight, feeling it pulse into his cells and veins. His helmet started spitting out readings before he leapt and dove into the water, the armor didn’t weigh him down as he propelled under these humans and their strange ships. The cloaking of his technology hid him from their eyes.

Slowly he emerged when there seemed to be a quiet break of activity as he looked over the horizon, the water was falling from the sky.

He saw Kori’s energy burning brighter, engulfing the room she was in, and he saw another signature with her, but it was faint and consumed by her fire. He flew out of the water then, the dagger slid down his arm and into his hand as he went crashing for her room. Energy swirled at his fingers as he landed, his sister, who was copulating gasped as she threw her hand out as he released the energy aimed at her.

* * *

 

Jason bounced Mar'i a bit as he ran a hand over her fiery curls. She hugged a massive plush elephant as she struggled to stay awake on his shoulder. Alfred didn’t need wake up and handle the nightmares, Jason could handle them for the kids when it was nights like this.

“Jay?” Mar'i mumbled on his shoulder.

“Yeah starshine?”

“Think mommy and daddy get me baby bwoder?” she asked.

“Uh…” he looked at the kid who was struggling to keep her solid green eyes open. “Why do you ask?” he said nervously.

“I wanna baby bwoder,” she yawned.

“You’ll have to take that one up with your parents kiddo,” Jason warned.

“You could help!” she offered, he damn near choked at the unwanted onslaught of ideas.

“That’s not how it works,” he said nervously.

“You bestestest uncle! You get me baby bwoder!” Mar'i decided sleepily.

Groaning his head fell back, because he knew she was out like a light and there would be no reasoning with her and this insane idea right now. Jason roused a bit when B walked in from where the Manor had their Zeta Tube entry. Bruce looked haggard as he looked at Jason and Mar'i then sighed.

“Bad dreams,” Jason shrugged as he moved to stand. Nee-Ni’i fell to the floor then.

“Stay,” Bruce said softly placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Jason watched B warily but stayed where he was. Bruce sat across from him then, looking exhausted and… old, but Jason didn’t think B was all that old, though he knew that B was probably aged because of his time as Batman. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Jason asked.

“Settle them,” Bruce said, gesturing to Mar'i who was now sleeping.

“I don’t know, I just… do it,” he admitted. Mar'i tightly gripped his shirt as she slept soundly and he thought it funny even as she started looking like she’d be drooling soon.

B just nodded tiredly then. Ace rolled over, his muzzle on Jason’s foot now as his paw heavily fell onto his foot.

“How’ve you been Jason?” Bruce asked which had his eyes flicking up at his guardian. B was trying, had been trying, religiously since Set’s attack last year, and Jason was still uncertain how to take that, but he would offer the olive branch too. B was trying, he wouldn’t be great at this, Jay knew that, but he could try if B was too. There was still a lot of bad blood between them, but they could try, right?

“I’ve been better,” he omitted. “Ace helps,” he muttered, which had the pup perking a bit with a large ear twitch.

“Animals have endless empathy,” Bruce observed.

“How’s… how’s it been?” Jason asked nervously.

“Selina’s pregnant again,” Bruce sighed.

“I know, Alfred told me,” Jason said. His fingers were entangled in the fiery curls of Mar'i’s hair now.

“Twins,” Bruce sighed.

“You know you got plenty of help,” Jay pointed out. Everyone was fully involved and committed to the younger kids, which Jay had thought odd at first but now was normal. It was a sort of village raising of Terry, Lian, Helena, and Mar'i. And so far, so good.

Bruce grunted and Jason took that as his ‘I-know-I’m-just-being-an-obsessive-over-protective-ass-about-it’ grunt.

“Tim’s not going to college,” Bruce suddenly blurted out.

“No shit,” Jason said blandly. Tim and Dick had been arguing about the need for college versus practical application, and Tim was winning. Especially cause the kid was a super genius and already running WE almost single handedly; despite B being his equal and partner.

“You always wanted to go to college,” Bruce said wistfully.

“That kind of died,” Jason said blandly. He didn’t clarify as his father merely frowned and got up to make them tea.

“Have you heard from Talia?” Bruce asked.

“What on God’s Green Earth makes you think I’d be on speaking terms with her!?” Jason sputtered, working hard not to wake Mar'i with his distress of the question.

“You are trained by the League, I’d recognize those moves Jason.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m in contact with her, I haven’t seen her since Waller,” Jason said firmly.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t taken Waller out,” Bruce muttered.

“The trial is too public for the League to make a move without coming out of the shadows. My bet, Deadshot will probably intervene before she can spill identities and everything.” He sincerely doubted that Talia would allow anyone to take a hit out on Waller who was in the League of Assassins. “Why?”

“Because there’s been a missing faction of the League of Assassins and Talia is in Metropolis with Luthor,” Bruce said.

“I can look around, but I was never **_IN_** the League B, so I don’t think I’ll scrounge up much,” Jason admitted.

“But you know their methods and were trained by them,” Bruce started.

“So? I have been trained by others, people you don’t know about. Also, Tim would be a better person to ask, he’s got a source,” Jason admitted.

“What source?”

“Ask him,” Jason shrugged. They lapsed into silence until the kettle whistled, Jason flipped on the TV on mute, seeing the reruns on sports highlights, which engaged his interest.

“Gotham Knights were a wreck,” B observed.

“To be fair we lost our pitcher in July,” Jason shrugged. “However, the Blades are holding promise,” Jason stated as the hockey team came up on the reel.

“Our hockey team is the most promising of our athletic teams,” Bruce observed.

“Having Þórirsson is our secret weapon,” Jason said.

“Promising start for the season,” B agreed. “You still watch hockey?”

“And baseball. But I ended up friends with a Mets fan!” Jason gagged.

“The ironies of Raven becoming your best friend,” B chuckled.

“Okay, she’s better than Roy who’s a Rockets fan, B. A Rockets fan! They suck!” Jason griped.

“You always were particular about sports teams,” Bruce sighed. Jason smiled as Mar'i shifted a bit on his chest.

“I’m going to take her up to bed now,” he said picking up Nee-Ni’i.

“Coming back for some tea?” Bruce asked.

Jason paused a moment then looked at the ESPN reel then at B. “Be right back.” Just a little longer, he’d take this moment a little longer.


	5. Let it Burn

Dick hummed to himself as he walked the street, a breakfast from a local bakery recommendation from the front desk was in his bag and he was thinking of all the sweet love he would get to shower upon his wife. It was a beautiful thing, to be free.

No hero work.

No family obligations.

No paparazzi.

No nothing! It was a first for him in his life since B had adopted him. There was always something, and now there was nothing but peace. It was cool.

Life was pretty damn good.

He had his family, a gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning wife whom he loved more than life itself, and a daughter he'd die for. It was nice, this black out of his life to just enjoy how good life was for them right now. Dick savored this. He waved at the hotel staff as he walked by them, they nodded politely and continued about their work. He enjoyed the beautiful scenery around them, however he frowned as he entered the elevator and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. Turning he scanned the lobby as the doors closed.

He saw nothing.

Dick kept this to himself as he sipped the morning coffee, waiting to reach the floor he was on. The hairs on the back of his neck wouldn't settle, and his stomach was now churning as every nerve in his body went into hyper focus. Dick cursed himself.

He was enjoying the peace, his paranoia was misplaced. A lifelong habit engrained into him by the world's finest detective. That was all.

Bad things did not lurk around every corner in every other part of the world, he reasoned. The elevator opened and he started towards his room. Though he supposed he could be rightfully paranoid but he felt that it was getting a little out of hand. Madeira, Portugal was a safe, quiet, clean place, nothing bad would happen here. Walking into his room he decided he had just been in Gotham too long to be productive and relaxed. Long periods of peace were thwarted by ADHD and chronic engrained paranoia, he wouldn't tell Kori but perhaps tonight he'd do a patrol to feel better about this peace.

"Hey babe, so they didn't have," he looked up from his bag of goodies to see his wife standing there, in the window, in all her fiery glory. She was wearing a black lacy thing, and one of his old Blüdhaven patrol uniform shirts, with the hat, as a set of cuffs dangled in her fingers. All thoughts were gone about breakfast as he felt his mouth water at the sight of her.

"You've been a bad boy," she purred.

"I have?" he mused as his hand slipped into his pockets to pull out his domino mask.

"Mmm, you thief," she giggled. He slipped the mask on and grinned, just as there was a massive blast in their room knocking him off his feet into a wall.

* * *

Kori gasped to life as she opened her eyes and stared at the fire around her, groaning a bit she rolled to her stomach.

"Dick?" she gasped. "Dick!" she screeched when she saw their room engulfed in fire and Dick missing, she scrambled to her feet just as a hand grabbed her ankle, she didn't get a chance to react or see her attacker before she felt herself thrown into the ground. The crash had everything Tameranean in her snapping to attention as she rolled out of the crashing attack, she threw a counter blast as she took to the skies, but the hand grabbed her again, the hot metal burned her flesh causing her to cry out as she thrown into a tree.

Kori felt her ribs breaking at the impact as she struggled to breath, looking up at her attacker as she held up her hand, her fury fueling her powers.

The figure was lean, tall, orange, and his fiery hair was bright, and his green eyes blazed with hatred. But that face, that face had her hand lowering.

"Ryand'r?" she whispered.

"You are not fit for the throne!" he shouted as he lifted his hand, she kicked off the ground and flew upwards.

"What are you speaking of!?" she gasped as she saw Dick running through the crowd, moving civilians to safety. She would have to move this somewhere else!

She flew for the ocean.

She screamed when something tore through her abdomen and she was yanked back, she twisted around to see herself holding onto a spear tip, and it was tied to her brother, who's hand was now metal as the other one started glowing with his fiery powers. Kori looked at Dick who stared at her, and then she felt her fury rise. This was her home! Her brother was attacking her for nothing!

She felt all the righteous fury of X'hal fill her as the fire bloomed in her skin and she felt her disguise disappear fully, she was not Starfire right now. She was Koriand'r, Crown Princess of Tameran and she was challenged. Which had her blasting every ounce of power she could access at her brother as she wrapped her hand in the cable tying them together.

"You Don't Get To Take This From ME!" a snarl came, she gasped as a hand came bursting through the flames for her throat, which had her falling backwards.

"Ryand'r!" she gasped as her brother's cybernetic hand tightened around her throat, and twisted the spear. There was such a fire and fury in his eyes she couldn't figure out what he wanted! She had renounced the throne!

She threw a punch as hard as she could into his gut, which had him being thrown back and she screamed as the spear was yanked out of her gut, she felt the blood pumping out then. And she only saw the flash of orange before she was being burned as she tried to defend herself.

* * *

Raven was reading over her homework at two in the morning feeling her eyes glaze over in exhaustion. She needed to stop, to stop her editing and get some sleep. She just needed to finish this, she just needed to finish this and get some sleep before her class in the morning.

"Rae!" Jason appeared in her room which had her head snapping up. "There's been an attack, we need to go!" he stated as he grabbed her.

"What?" she sputtered.

"Come on, grab your coat, we need to go, now," he said.

"What is going Jason?" she demanded as she grabbed her coat and the flats by her bed.

"There was an attack, we need to go," he said.

"So you've said," she muttered.

"Alfred has the kids, Babs has the comms, and you, me and B are going now," he warned.

"Going where?" she whispered as they quietly and quickly moved over the carpet, she thought about flying and discarded the thought at the fear of annoying Bruce.

"We are needed at the Tower," he said as he handed her a domino mask.

Cold fear slithered down her spine then. "Who?" she started.

"Come on, we'll talk in at WT," he said.

She nodded as she ran with him into the kitchen, Bruce wasn't there, but she took the second entrance to the Cave and had them running down towards the Zeta Tubes. She barely got into the entrance when Jason slammed a domino mask on her face. They entered the Watch Tower and she saw Bruce, looking agitated and extremely stressed.

"What happened?" Raven demanded again.

"At seven thirty this morning, Madeira, Portugal; Nightwing and Starfire were attacked by an unknown assailant who bombed the hotel. Starfire is in critical and currently on center stage with the League surgeons, Nightwing is in the ICU," Bruce said.

"What do we know?" Jason asked.

"We know nothing," Bruce stated firmly. Raven shoved her way between the men as she started using her empathy to navigate the Watch Tower to get to the observation of the operating rooms. She paused as she stood there, there were six surgeons were working on Kori, Raven pulled up her hood on her hoodie and pulled off the domino mask. She wasn't a Bat, the shadows wrapped around her face as she started using her powers to pull up Kori's file for herself to read through the observation glass.

"What can you do for them, little bird?" Jason asked as he materialized beside her shoulder.

"What?"

"Your empathy, healing trick, what can you do for them?" he murmured.

"Nothing," Raven murmured.

"You heal me all the time," he murmured.

"If I had gotten to them before the surgeons, I could've taken it all, however, the healing trauma needed to do surgery is not something I can safely take away from them. The way my healing works is a loop, Red, I take the wound, I take the trauma and hand the health back. And I can reverse that if I want, I can return the wound if I want. But for trauma like this, I cannot take this if they are to heal well," Raven said.

"I get that," Bruce murmured on her other shoulder.

"I will have to let the surgeons do their work, but this damage, I've never seen this kind of damage, I did not know there was something which could actually harm Starfire," Raven murmured as she flipped the pages over in the file.

"Let's go see Nightwing," Jason murmured as he pulled on her shoulder lightly.

Raven nodded as she walked with them.

"What do we know?" Raven asked Bruce.

"We know that the attack happened in less than ten minutes, civilian recording devices have shown a single assailant, the attacker shows signs of Tameranean abilities and Tameranean physiology, but there is nothing known, I have contacted the galactic heroes for information on this man," Bruce pulled a file out. Raven snatched it and looked at the stills.

She didn't reveal what she knew, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Raven did not have much experience with Tameraneans, nor did she know many of them, but she had a bad feeling that this man was a minion of Komand'r.

"Has anyone attempted to locate Starfire's sister?" Raven asked.

"No one has her whereabouts since the wedding," Jason said.

"We need to find her," Raven stated.

"We know."

Raven paused as she stared at the entrance in the ICU at Nightwing's cubical for his room. Dick was very still, he wasn't on a ventilator, but he was breathing slowly, the bruises and trauma, with white bandages stained pale red.

"What can you do for him?" Jason asked her as she picked up his chart and started fingering through it. Raven's medical knowledge was loose, but she knew enough to know that Dick was barely stable, about the only thing she could do for him as an empath healer, was lend him strength.

"Nothing, I can lend him strength, but I cannot take this," Raven murmured. "The body he has right now, is very fragile, I cannot take this, at all, not because my body will not reject the healing, but his would. He will have to recover from the worst naturally, after that I can help him," she whispered.

"I have to go, there's a League meeting about this, the Green Lanterns have information," Bruce said as he left them.

Raven turned and flicked the door shut.

"What aren't you saying?" Jason asked her the moment the door was shut.

"The weapon used is Tameranean, I have seemed them before, Kori used to possess one for training before it was destroyed."

"Rae…"

"When Karras was here, and Kom came, they left, Jason. They left. I cannot feel them anywhere, not in the vicinity of this galaxy at least," she admitted.

"Your empathy feels that far?"

"Yes, I tune it all out," she said. "But they are not here."

"You're sure."

"No one can hide from me Jason," she stated this firmly. "They are not here. They are not in this vicinity. There are no Tameraneans from that party here."

"But…?" he prompted.

"But I feel the similar type of emotions, heading for Gotham, right now," Raven said.

"Let's go," Jason grabbed her hand as she opened a portal and they landed in the Manor. Raven walked into the dark hallways, as her powers darkened all of the shadows and Jason's hand touched her shoulder. A mere flick of her wrist and he was armored up as her own armor wrapped around her body.

"Agent A, Hood and Raven are on comms," Jason murmured into the comms she had given him.

"What?" Barbara's voice filled her ear.

"Attack coming towards the Manor, we're taking the kids and clearing out, location A, prepare to be sealed in the Cave," Jason said softly.

"Got it," Barbara said.

Jason's hand finally lifted from her shoulder and she nodded as they walked their separate ways. Jason's tactile approach was swift and thorough, Raven though merely walked the halls, the moonlight and city light of the dying night falling through the windows as she scanned over the ocean for the attacker. There was a roaring flame coming at her then which had her slamming down the shadows to shield them, the blast knocked her off her feet though as she crashed into the wall as the windows shattered.

"Raven!?" Jason's voice came over the come.

"Get the kids," Raven hissed as she pulled a shard of glass from her gut, feeling her wound seal over. A body slammed into hers, which had her rolling through the debris as she dropped into the shadows as she pulled herself behind the attacker which had her slashing her hand through his back with a shadow blade before she slammed him back.

The man was huge, standing eight feet tall, orange and Tameranean as she glared at him. He snarled, and she smirked at his enraged green eyes before she let the shadows wrap around her and she walked out of them by Jason.

"Tameranean male, eight feet tall, east wing," Raven stated as she felt her magic stirring and then everything she felt was gone. Raven paused as she looked around.

"What, what is it?" he asked her as he bounced a sleepy toddler onto his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's all gone," she murmured.

"What?"

"Sh," she whispered when a toddler started stirring, before she tried to use the shadows to pull them to safety, but she couldn't access them. Jason looked at her seriously and frowned.

"Old school," he decided, and she nodded before she grabbed the gear she needed to carry the kids. She picked up Helena and Terry as Jason wrangled Lian and Mar'i, then he pulled a weapon as he checked it over.

"Rae, this, point, five pounds of pressure needed to pull the trigger, do not hesitate, and do not shoot me or point it at me," he warned her seriously.

Raven looked at the gun before she looked at Jason. "I've never shot a gun."

"I know, which is why you're going to trust me, we're leaving now. Stay behind me, we're going for the garage," Jason said.

She nodded.

Jason let out a low whistle and Ace snapped to attention, she hadn't noticed the dog sitting on guard by the door until now, Jason moved for the door, clearing it low to high.

"Jay?"

"Shh, baby, we're going to play a little game, how quiet can we be," Jason said softly.

Raven felt the toddler on her chest nod as she slowly followed Jason, glancing over her shoulder as they moved. Ace was on alert, tense, beside Jason. As they made it through the house Raven wished the Waynes had owned a smaller home, there was a blast through the wall, Helena screamed as a hand came for Raven's throat, Jason shot high as he yanked her behind him and Ace leapt through the hole in the wall. Raven stared as Jason pulled off the toddler harnesses, she picked up Lian then, as Mar'i floated nervously at her hip. There was a blast of fire as Ace yelped, crashing through the wall, Jason pulled his dog towards him, though Raven saw the terrible burn on the dog's side.

"Rae, go," Jason ordered.

The wall was blown away as a fire was revealed raging in the other room, and the man stepped through the wall.

"Hand over the heir and no one else will die," the man snarled.

"Heir? What heir!?" Raven sputtered.

"Rae," Jason's voice was hard, and Raven put her arm in front of Mar'i to put the toddler behind her.

"I don't care about the Gem of Scath, but I want the child," the man snarled.

"Yeah, see, that's not going to happen," Jason drawled out as Raven edged away with the kids.

"You cannot stand against me, and I have neutralized the Gem's abilities," the man sneered.

"You fucking wish," Raven snarled as she pulled up her gun and fired, running now as she struggled with the toddlers' weight, there was a blast by her head, splintering the wall's paneling, the kids screamed, Mar'i cried as Raven ran down the stairs. Mar'i held onto the hem of her shirt, and Raven didn't slow as she struggled. Ace appeared at her side as they rounded their way down the western stairs, and Raven saw the fire engulfing the Manor. Jason crashed overhead, Raven saw him and saw the fire. Mar'i screamed when something grabbed her, Raven spun around as she fired the gun in her hands at the person behind her. There was a slash on her wrist, Raven gasped as the weapon fell from her hands before she glared at the green eyes, he lifted Mar'i, Ace sprung, teeth bared as the dog went for the throat, Raven grabbed the toddler as the dog caught the arm and she continued running.

* * *

Kyle was walking out of his hotel room for a morning run when there was a flare on his ring from Simon and Jess.

"What's up?" he asked as he answered, his ring forming a phone as he walked down towards the street.

"We've been recalled to the Justice League, there was an attack, Tameranean from their source information," Simon said.

"Who was targeted?" he asked.

"Nightwing and Starfire, I've heard nothing else about the matter, but they are in the Tower, in critical," he said.

"I'll go to Gotham," Kyle said.

"But, the Bat…?" Jess's voice was very small when she started on that argument.

"Will never know I was there, if the Tameranean is after the Bats, then it is best that I be there before this becomes an intergalactic problem, and no one will know I'm there," Kyle said swiftly as he started running.

"That's… Green Lanterns are forbidden to go to Gotham, even by the Council," Simon pointed out.

"I'm not a Green Lantern," he pointed out and ended the transmission as he ran, his ring had it's energy wrapped around him as he launched into the air. Kyle didn't know what to expect, but he knew Dick would want his family covered, even if that family comprised of the most stubborn humans in existence.

Hal's assessment; not his.

Once in the air he rocketed for Gotham. Hopefully no Bat would kill him on sight.

* * *

Jason groaned as he pushed himself up, ignoring the burns and pain as he pulled his knife and saw Raven running as the Tameranean struggled with Ace with the offender, who was flying. Jason threw his knife for the fucker's head when he went to hurt Ace, before getting to his feet and running. Raven disappeared into the servant halls as she ran, he pulled another knife as he saw his first one had missed. Ace released when he shouted dropping then growling.

Jason saw the viens of the Tameranean glowing as energy gathered in the fist before he threw the knife again, it embedding itself in the arm.

"Ace, Raven," he snapped, the dog broke defense and ran after Raven. Jason slapped into the Tameranean as he tackled his foe back, catching the cybernetic hand which he struggled to hold still with two hands. Suddenly he was flying as he crashed into a wall, the wind being knocked out of him.

"I must admit I underestimated your weak species, but you will not stand between me and my target. However you'll perish," the attacker snapped.

"You sure about that?" Jason taunted as he held still, holding his bruised ribs.

"You will suffer," the Tameranean snarled.

"Hey asshole," Raven's voice was clear and calm, she held Alfred's shotgun.

Jason dove as she fired, he saw her knocked back, and the offender grunted as the blast hit his side. Jason grabbed the knife from the attacker's arm as he ran, Raven was struggling to her feet, when he grabbed her elbow, they dove into the servant's hall just as it was burst into flames. Jason saw Mar'i, Lian Helena and Terry all standing there, with Ace as guard. He grabbed two, tossing one over his shoulder as they ran Raven had Lian in her arms, and Mar'i hanging onto her shirt as they ran for the garage.

Mar'i screamed when there was another blast, Jason had turned the corner in time to see Raven being thrown by the force, Lian and Mar'i knocked out of her grasp. The Tameranean grabbed them, Mar'i screamed, Lian screamed, Raven snarled when there was a knife embedded in her shoulder, Ace went for the attacker's throat only to be knocked down before the Tameranean tore through the roof and flew off. Jason grabbed Raven as they made it to the garage, the house engulfed in flames, he tossed Terry and Helena into the car, Ace leapt up with a struggle into the van, Jason threw the door shut, Raven slid into the passenger side before he hotwired it and they were flying out of there. They drove through the garage door, and onto the drive, where it was now raining, Jason turned to see the Manor in engulfed in flames as their attacker flew east.

"Fuck," Raven hissed, as she leaned against the seat holding her useless arm, Jason turned his attention on her briefly.

"What the hell?" he sputtered.

"Pull it out! It burns," Raven whimpered, Jason didn't have to though, Raven screamed as suddenly the knife went clean through her shoulder, through the seat, then through the roof eastward.

"Mar'i!" Terry sobbed.

"Lian!" Helena hollered. "The bad man has them!"

"I know, fuck," Jason sighed. He reached over inspecting Raven's shoulder, already seeing the wound make mends, then turned his attention of Ace. The dog whimpered now as he lay collapsed on the floor.

"Oh Azar," Raven moaned in agony.

"You back online?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Save the dog," he ordered as he threw the van into high speed and took to the roads. Getting on the freeway before he made his way towards Safe House A, which was Selina's old Clock Tower apartment.

"We gotta save them!" Terry screamed.

"Terrance!" Jason snapped, spinning in his seat a bit as Raven's powers held the wheel steady. "Calm the fuck down. We drop you and Helena off, somewhere safe and Rae and I will go after Mar'i and Lian!"

"But!"

"That's the orders!" he snapped as Ace seemed to fully recover then.

"We're here," Raven said. He nodded as he pulled into the parking garage of the apartment complex, the kids got out, he grunted as he pulled himself out, though his bruises were now making themselves known he was on his feet again. Raven grabbed his hand and he felt her filtering the pain to heal him as they walked into the elevator.

"What the hell happened to your powers?" he whispered as he leaned back.

"That metal in the knife, I don't know what it was, but he was encased in it, when he was near, nothing was working right, I couldn't really access it, and I didn't feel… well, when he was near. It was like a drug making me sick," she murmured.

"You think it's the metal?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, it burned, it burned so bad Jason, and it wasn't hot, or cold," she whispered in agony. He nodded.

"Talk to me goose," Jason ordered as the elevator doors slid open. He saw Barbara and Alfred there as the sun was peaking over the horizon now.

"They're on a space ship, moving fast, no way we'll catch them," she warned.

"No, I have a way," Raven said.

"You have a secret space ship you can use on a whim?" Barbara asked skeptically.

"No, but Kori does," Raven said. "Vic and I helped her rebuild it, I can fly it."

"Great," he nodded. "Give me live updates on the coordinates, Oracle," he ordered as he inspected his charged clothing, pulling off the hoodie and picking up an emergency stash.

"I'm not your servant," Barbara snapped.

"Not the fucking time," Jason said tossing clean clothes at Raven who accepted them, pulling off her own tattered clothes. He tossed her a new sports bra and underwear before walking for the weapons. Selina had, against B's will, kept his shit fully stocked. He pulled a bag, dropped his needed things, checked a few weapons before he hoisted up the bag, grabbing a jacket and few extra clothes, he looked over his shoulder when Raven stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what that metal is," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Jason, it can hurt me," she murmured as she pulled her shirt and bra strap aside. He saw a fully closed, but scabbed, red, inflamed wound, he reached over and examined it slowly before peering over her shoulder to see the exit wound, larger and more savage, just as damaged.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm going, but I want you aware, we have a deal," she pointed out.

"Good."

"The projected route that I can track is to Saturn's rings," Barbara said as he walked out.

"Great," he muttered.

"We have contacted the League, they've called in the Green Lantern Corps already," Alfred said.

"Does B know?"

"Yes, as does the League."

"And?"

"The League has been requested to hold from the Green Lanterns," Alfred said.

"Fuck that," he muttered.

"Quite right, I have contacted your Outlaws, Master Bizarro and Miss Artemis will be here in ten minutes, you will proceed to Miss Kori's hanger and retrieve the children," Alfred said. "Miss Gordon has agreed to keep us apprised of the information we acquire, you will require this."

Alfred held out a Batcomputer then. "I know you do not think of yourself as us, but this is family."

"Thanks. And B?"

"Master Bruce will be complying with the League's orders, remaining close to Master Richard and Miss Kori, he is entrusting this matter to you, at your discretion," Alfred said. "I am to warn you that you will be going directly against League orders."

"I'm not Justice League," Jason responded as he took the computer and tossed it and the charger into the bag.

"Miss Roth, I have informed Dr. Isley and Dr. Quinzel of the situation, Miss Kyle will be here in twenty."

"Alright," Raven nodded as she summoned her bag.

"Jay!" Terry shouted, running to hug his leg, Jason looked down at his little brother and sighed. Helena was hot on Terry's heels as she cried grabbing his leg.

"Don't go!" Helena wailed.

"I have to," he said softly. "Don't worry though, this is what I do, I'll be back, with Mar'i and Lian before we know it. Has anyone contacted Roy?"

"We have been trying, but Overwatch has them on closed comms and it's almost impossible to hack, they're on radio silence."

"Fuck, keep trying. Here's Biz and Arty," he nodded.

"Good." Raven breathed.

"Don't go!" Terry and Helena sobbed.

"We'll be back before you know it, be good for Alfred," he ordered as the balcony doors opened.

"Master Jason, be safe," Alfred said.

"Always, Al," he smiled a bit as he gave his grandfather a quick hug and they looked at Arty and Biz walking closer.

"How do you feel about space travel?" he asked them as Raven opened a portal, they walked through it then.

"I am not fond of it," Artemis muttered.

"Great, let's go," he nodded.

The industrial lights of the hanger turned on, Jason blinked several times as he recognized the old bunker.

"Is this…?"

"After the Justice League attempted to confiscate Kori's ship we had to find a hanger to hide it, this is the old Justice Society of America's hanger."

"Damn."

"Let's get on with it."

"Wait, Biz," Jason turned on the clone that looked down at him. "You're staying, guard Kori and Dick, they're in the Watch Tower, you don't have to go in, but just… just make no one who doesn't belong comes near it," he said.

Biz bobbed his head before he flew off.

"How did you find this place?" Artemis murmured.

"It was abandoned after the Korean War, I heard about it by chance, the human who helped me when I first arrived here was a fan of the JSA, I researched," Raven answered as she walked towards the ship. The ship lit up, lights whirled before it opened.

"And the Justice League tried to take this?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, at your father's insistence," she replied.

"Figures." He tossed his stuff on a bed beside Raven's, he noticed how large this ship was. It was like a luxury yacht, larger, but same concept. Artemis took a seat as they neared the cockpit, which had him pulling open the computer. He saw Babs's encryptions, before facial identification was used and it opened to him. Raven slid into what was a pilot's seat and started turning on the ship fully, preflight checks.

"They're still on course," he said.

"Good."

"Do you know how to run this thing?" Artemis asked nervously.

"It runs on the same systems my brother does, he taught me to drive and fly, I know how to fly this." Raven answered. "Buckle up, with any luck we will reach them before the League notices we have left. And hang on, we couldn't make it as smooth as Kori originally claims it was, but it's faster."


End file.
